Unexpected Love
by Leona
Summary: Duo is sent to kill Heero Yuy. Could he kill him or... Warning: shounen ai 1x2, 3x4, AU, crossdressing.
1. Default Chapter

unexpeected

Huff… Hi everyone. This is my second Gundam fic and I want to say thanks to Denise for helping me. I'm not so sure about the story so tell me if I should continue this or not, k? 

Title : Unexpected Love 

Author : Leona

Email : black_angels85@yahoo.com

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

/Tight skirt, tight shirt. What kind of clothes are these?/ Duo straightens his skirt uncomfortably; it was getting on his nerves. He cursed the master of this house, he must be a pervert to make all the maids wear these *things*. 

If it weren't for the damn mission, he would never have worn these stupid clothes. Oh, well, he'll kill the owner of this white big house, Heero Yuy, as soon as he has a chance. Now he was walking silently behind one of the maids on his way to meet him. He'd bet that Heero Yuy is an ugly, fat, bald, old man. 

The other maid, Nina, opened the door to the master room in front her, but no one was there. The girl sighed and turned to Duo. "I think Mr. Yuy has gone out again. You'll have to meet him later, but until then you're free to do as you please." She said. 

/ Again? / Duo nodded and bowed at her politely before he left the room gracefully. It's sucks to pretend as a woman. All he wanted to do is to get out of these clothes, run, yell and just do anything as a MAN! But he couldn't abandon a mission, so he went to his room, braided his hair, and picked up casual clothes from his bag. Despite the fact that he hated this mission, he was glad that every maid in this house has her own room. 

Duo hummed softly as he walked to the garden behind the house, which he had spotted on the way here. It looked like nobody was there, making perfect place for him to hide and relax for a little while. 

He was glad to change into his clothes, a black tee shirt and a pair black shorts. Don't ask why he loves black. It just suits him. When he arrived at the garden he hid his maid clothes in a nearby bush just incase of an emergency. His violet eyes filled with joy as he took a deep breath and began to climb the tree in front of him. 

Duo liked to take naps on the branches of trees. The same wind that blows at his face, and though his hair, also seems to blows away all of his problems. He was just about drift to sleep when someone yelled at him, making he lose balance and started to fall. 

An eighteen-year-old, Heero Yuy, stopped as he saw a braided angel on top of the tree. /She looks beautiful/ he thought as his heart started to beat faster. Heero thought Duo was a girl since he was wearing a little make up for his disguise and he also had such long chestnut hair. 

A moment later after his mind started to function, he yelled, " Hey! Who's there?" He gasped as his angel lost its balance. He moved so fast to catch Duo in time. 

Duo closed his eyes, waiting for his body to hit the ground…which never happened. He felt a pair of arms on his back. Someone had caught him. Slowly but surely, he opened his eyes and saw someone with messy coffee hair and a pair of cobalt eyes that made him hold his breath. He blushed as he realized the man was staring at him curiously and that he was in his arms. 

/God, she even more beautiful when she blushing like that!/ Heero fought his desired to kiss this little angel in his arms. He smirked after he controlled himself. 

"Baka" 

Duo tried to protest but he remembered his disguise as a woman. He struggled and stood on his own after Heero released him, and put his hands on his hip. 

" This is your fault!" he yelled with a feminine voice, he didn't want to blow his cover to this stranger. " If you didn't yell at me, I wouldn't have fallen!" he continued. 

"That's why you're a baka." Heero chuckled. 

Duo sighed, and gave up. It's useless to argue with him. "Whatever" he muttered. Then he noticed that Heero wore a green tank top and black spandex, a pair of big shears located not far from his feet. "Are you gardener here? Nah, that's impossible, you're too young." He grinned but the grin faded as he saw Heero's serious face. "Hey, you're kidding right?" 

"…no…" 

Duo was about to talk again when someone yelled his name. "Duo!" Duo cursed as he grabbed his hidden clothes from the bush. He looked at Heero. "Ok, gardener boy. Can I see you again?" he asked. It's fun to have person with same gender as a friend. He'd go nuts if he could only talk to woman for only-God-know-how-long. 

Seeing Duo's hopeful face, he couldn't say no even if he wanted to. He nodded at him. " Tomorrow. Here, same time" 

" But I have to work starting tomorrow" 

" DUO!!" came the yelled again. 

"You wouldn't " came the short answer from Heero. 

" How do you know?" 

" DUO!!" " Okay, see you tomorrow!" With that Duo turned around and ran, leaving the stunned Heero behind. 

Heero tried to register what the hell just happened to him. He's never felt this way towards anyone before. It felt funny. He found his self attracted to those violet eyes. Why should he care for someone he met less than ten minutes ago? Shaking his head, he picked up the shears and began working on the plants again. 

Duo ran to the sources of the voice. Nina stood in front the door, hands on her hips. She looked angry, ready to scold Duo. " What took you so long?" she glared. 

"Sorry…I kinda got lost. This house is so big" He put his best smile, but inside he want to yell at the girl. It's difficult to change within five minutes you know. Not to mention the clothes were TIGHT. 

Fortunately to Duo, Nina gave up and sighed. " It's ok. Just don't do that again, okay?" she walked into the house with Duo behind her. "We couldn't find Mr. Yuy anywhere, so just stay at your room until tomorrow." She stopped in front Duo's room. "He doesn't like foreigner." She added quickly when he saw Duo's confused face. 

"Oh, if you're hungry, you can pick some food in the kitchen. But after that you must go back to your room, understand?" she said right before Duo entered the room. 

Duo nodded and entered the room. 

His gaze fell to the mess of his clothes on his bed as soon as he entered the room. He might as well clean this room. It was a medium sized room but better than his room at the orphanage. The room was white with a soft single bed, a closet, the desk, and even the small sized bathroom, and every maid has their own room! 

/This Heero must be really rich./ Duo thought. 

Thirty minutes later he finished cleaning up the room and he jumped to the bed. He was tired and sleepy and it only his first day. He sighed as he slowly drifted to sleep. A loud knock startled him from his sleep. 

"Who's that?" the knocked stopped. Duo opened the door. Instead of finding someone, he found a bucket of lilies with a card. 'Welcome' it said. He smiled. 

/Thanks Mr. I-don't-know-what-your-name/ He didn't need to be a detective to know who sent this. He made a mental note to thanks him tomorrow. 

He took a glance at the clock on his desk; it was already nine o'clock. /Wow. I must be really tired/ He didn't realize that he already slept for three hours and a half. / Naptime is over, now it's show time/ 

He put the lilies and card on the table and walked out quietly. Soon he had scanned the whole house. He noted that besides the maid room there's about two or three more room for guest on the first floor and four at the second floor. The three largest rooms are on the third floor. So Heero's room must be one of this rooms. 

/But which one?/ he stared at the doors from one to another. 

" Hey!!" Duo almost yelled, when someone tapped his shoulder. 

tbc... 

so? 


	2. chapter2

Author: Leona

Pairings: 1/2, 3/4

Warning: AU, shonen ai

Note: I referred Duo as she since the others thought him as a girl.

Thanks for all the people who supported me to continue this story and especially Denise for editing ^^ 

Unexpected Love 

part 2

" Who are you?" Duo heard a soft voice. He turned to see a blond boy with of blue eyes was standing behind him./Ohshitohshitohshit! Now what?/ He examined the boy. /But…there's no way he's Heero Yuy, he looks about my age/ " You're not Mr Yuy, are you?" He blurted out and then immediately covered his mouth with both of his hands./Good work Duo! What if he's Yuy's son?/ he closed his eyes, expecting the worst, but to his surprise the boy smiled warmly at him and shook his head.

" No, my name is Quatre."

Duo sighed in relief. "Good… I'd be in a lot of trouble if you were him."

"Why?" asked the blond boy.

Duo stared at him incredulously, "Why? Because he doesn't like foreigners, of course, and here I am, a new maid wondering up here at this time."

"So why are you here?" asked Quatre again.

"Can't I take a walk? Being stuck in a room all day sucks and it's reaaaaalllly booooriiing!!" answered Duo, grinning.

Quatre raised an eye brow. " You're seem different from the other maids."

Duo laughed. He no longer felt afraid. This boy seemed so nice. " Of course!" /I'm a different gender./ he thought to himself. "I'm far more attractive than them, right? What do you say, Q?"

"Obviously" Quatre chuckled. "I like you. Care to be my friend?"

Duo could vaguely hear footsteps from behind one of the rooms and decided he better retreat, quickly. "See you later" he whispered as he waved to Quatre "Oh, and don't tell anyone I was here, ok?" he smiled as Quatre nodded and waved back.

"Quatre?" a deep voice said. 

"Trowa" Quatre's face brightened up and his eyes shimmered with love as he looked at the taller man. He had been in love with Trowa for years now, but still couldn't find the courage to tell him. 

A girl named Catherine always came to this mansion to meet with Trowa at least once a week. Quatre thought she must be Trowa's girlfriend or something like that, because he could always see Trowa smiling at her. Once he asked Trowa if she was his girlfriend, but he just smiled and said no. Trowa would never lie to him…right? Or at least he hoped he wouldn't.

"Were you talking to someone?" Trowa asked. He was pretty sure that he heard people talking and laughing.

"No" the small Arabian answered quickly. If Trowa quick enough to saw Quatre's grin he would have know that he lied but he didn't. Trowa shrugged. /Maybe it's just my imagination/ he thought. 

"Whatever. Come on, Heero is waiting for us." As much as he wanted to be alone with Quatre, he knew nothing would happen. He blushed a little as he took Quatre's hand and led him to Heero's room. Hand in hand They never did this before. 

Fortunately, the room was dark enough to hide his face. He wanted to do that for along time, to hold Quatre. Maybe Catherine was right, he just needs a little courage to do this. Quatre looked so adorable when he is blushing and surprised at the same time. He chuckled again. When Catherine comes again, he'll have to thank her. 

Quatre's eyes widened as Trowa took his hand. He could feel his face turning red. What happened to his Trowa? Trowa he knew never showed any affection towards him before. Sure, he knew that the taller boy cared about him and about Heero, but he never showed it. Then Trowa started chuckling. The sounds like music to Quatre's ears. This Trowa was a bit different from his usual self, but he liked it. Maybe…just maybe he had a chance with him after all.

~~~

The next day, Heero woke up from his peaceful sleep at06.00 a.m as usual. He scratched his head for a little moment before he went to his bathroom to take a shower. 

He smiled as he remembered his dream. It's the best dream he had had in all 18 years of his life. In his dream, he held his braided angel in his arms, her violet eyes filled with love as she gave him her angelic smile. Well, nothing much happened after that. They just exchanged a few chaste kisses and hugs, but still.. it was the best dream he ever had. 

Is it love? Heero didn't know. But one thing for sure, he wanted that braided angel. Someone once told him to follow his emotion and he's gonna do just that. He'll make her… what was her name? /Duo/ he remembered. He'll make Duo his. 

After shower he went to the garden as his morning routine, to water and take care of the plants. He didn't have a gardener and didn't want one. He liked plants and would much rather take care of them himself. That makes him a gardener, right? So he didn't totally lie to Duo. When he got to his garden he was surprised at the sight before him. 

Duo closed his eyes as he hummed softly. His voice was both soft and beautiful. The wind flowed his unbraided hair and he felt calm and peaceful here, because trees and the flowers made him relax. He so absorbed to his own world. That he didn't even feel the pair of cobalt eyes that were watching his every move. 

He hadn't felt this way for quite long time. The children on the church always made a noise, not that he minded, he was happy to see the children so full of life, but he needed to be alone sometimes. The thought about the church made him opened his eyes.

Heero had to fight his desire to grab Duo and kiss him, again. She looked so pure, innocent, beautiful, wonderful, charming, or anything else you could imagined. Then he noticed that Duo already had his maid outfit on. He wore a too-short-and-tight -skirt with a tight blouse. He looked at her long, smooth legs and slowly moved his gaze moved upward to Duo's torso. Well, she was rather flat, but Heero didn't really care. He licked his lips as he looked up and down Duo's body again. 

Leaning against a nearby tree, he watched silently as Duo played with her hair. He closed his eyes for a second, savoring the moment. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to find those violet eyes staring back at him.

Smiling at Heero, he picked up a small box wrapped in a large handkerchief and gave it to Heero. "For you." He said with a smile.

"For ME?" Heero asked incredulously. No one ever gave him a present before. Well… except for Quatre and Trowa or his cousin, Treize. Suddenly a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress and a box on his hand flashed in his mind. /W-what was that?/ he tried to remember but the thought of the girl vanished when Duo talked to him again.

" Of course it's for you, silly." Duo said cheerfully. 

Heero took the box hesitantly and looked down. "But why?"

"Because…" Duo trailed his finger on Heero's chest. "You gave me those beautiful lilies yesterday" he smiled sweetly. "And the card too." 

Heero opened the handkerchief and found a silver box inside. He looked up at Duo who's blushing and turned around so his back faced Heero. Confused, he opened his mouth to ask but Duo spoke first.

" I know it's not that good. But I couldn't think anything else and even this.. don't tell anyone but I stole from the kitchen. I tried my best to make it so don't laugh at me, Ok?" he spoke in one breath, still turned around. 

Duo really hoped Heero would like it. He woke early morning to go to the kitchen and tried to make it. It's quite hard for Duo to make sandwiches all by himself since he's never cooked anything before. 

Heero smiled at Duo's back opened the box. Then he laughed. Not a loud laugh, but loud enough for Duo's ears. 

Duo turned back and saw the sandwiches he put inside the box are a mess. The bread and vegetables were all over the box. It must have been ruined when he ran here. He snapped the box from Heero's hand and turned around once more. His face was red from embarrassment. 

"Fine! It's a mess. It can't be eaten. Just laugh at me!" Duo hugs the box and was ready to run when Heero grabbed Duo's wrist. He was surprised to find some of Duo's fingers bandaged. / He must have work really hard for me/ he realized. Lifting up Duo's hand, he kissed the bandaged finger and smirked as he saw Duo's eyes widen in surprise. 

tbc... 

Sorry it was short. I have to study for my exam and that's the best I could write for now. So what do you think?? Please tell me!!


	3. chapter 3

Author : Leona 

Pairings: 1x2, 3x4 

Warning: Shounen ai, AU, cross dressing 

Note : If you don't like the idea, don't read.

Unexpected Love 

part 3 

Duo's heart beat sped up and he felt like his eyes had almost popped out of their sockets. /Did hej ust kiss my finger?/. It's not everyday someone kisses your fingers, especially not someone who's the same gender as you. He shivered as the boy smirked at him. /That guy! He's teasing me. This isn't' funny!/

Heero took the box back again and sat on the grass as he fixed the sandwiches. He took a bite and smiled at the nervous Duo. "Thanks" he licked his lips before took another bite. "Hmm… delicious.." 

"Really??" Duo's face broke into a smile and he began to talk endlessly. 

Heero was amazed that Duo's mood could change so easily. Her sad, hurt face could change to a happy mode in a second. He liked the happy, smiling Duo the most. She had a bright violet eyes and an angelic smile that could make Heero melt, but of course he didn't show it.

Duo happily continued talking since Heero didn't seem to mind at all. He was so happy. He had talked a lot but Heero would NEVER try to stop him. He's the only guy who has listened to me this long without protesting, oh.. except Wu Fei but that's different. Wu Fei's his friends since he was four years old, since he came to Maxwell Church. Talking about Wu Fei …he bet Wu Fei's worry about him now. 

" Oh, we haven't introduce ourselves yet" Duo realized. Then he looked straight to into Heero's eyes. "My name is Duo. Duo Maxwell." 

Heero thought for a minute. /Should I tell her the truth? Or should I lie?/ He knew Duo acted freely around him because she didn't know that he is actually Heero Yuy, advisor of Romefeller, the biggest organization in the country, and the owner of this mansion. /No, it won't be the same if I tell her/

"…Treize" he murmured, looking down.

"Huh?"

"My name is Treize" Heero lied. 

" Oh, nice to meet you Treize" Duo offered his hand. 

Heero just stared at Duo's hand for second before he went to shake it. Dou's hand felt soft… as soft as he imagined. "..Nice to meet you too…Duo.." he smiled again. He surprised himself that he could smile more than once in less than fifteen minutes. Usually he would only smile once or twice a day or on a special occasion, but the strangest thing is that he didn't mind at all. Actually it felt rather…nice. 

Duo grinned. "I want to stay here longer but I have to go work." He said. "So, see you later!" he patted Heero's shoulder as he ran pass him.

Heero watched Duo until she was completely gone from his sight and then settled back on the grass, his 'gift' on his lap. Well the gift means that Duo likes him at least as a friend. All he had to do just to change that 'friendship' into something more. /But how?/ Oh, well let's just fate take it's course. 

/Working here is surprisingly easy/ Duo thought happily. Is it real or just his imagination? It seems all the maids except him still have a lot more work to do. If he knew who made the job list in this house, he wouldn't be so surprise. Heero wrote every single job for every single maid. 

Duo finished his job at 3.30 p.m., ten minutes before he met 'Treize' yesterday. He felt there something wrong here. First off, he's the only maid that gets to retire at this time. Second, he's hasn't met Heero Yuy up till now. And third, no one in this house will tell him anything about Heero. Also, he's never seen Mr.Winner and Mr.Barton, the friends of Heero that supposedly live here. He heard about them from another maid. According to his information, they are quite good looking… never mind, that's not important, but it's still strange no one talks about Yuy. 

/Damn!/ Duo changed his clothes and went to the garden. Maybe 'Treize' would talk to him about Yuy. He walked around the garden, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He sighed, decided to take a little nap before he went back to his room. He yelled as someone bumped at him, making him fall. He's only here for two days and he already fall twice.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Duo immediately recognized that familiar voice. He looked up and seethe blonde's worried face. "Hey, Q!" He grinned and greeted him as he stood up. 

"Duo! Sorry about that. I'm searching for someone and I didn't see you." 

Duo waved his hand. "Nah, no problem. I fallen many time before. But man.. that's hurt" 

"Sorry" The Arabian looked at the ground. "Hey, smile!" Duo shake him a little. " I was just kidding" Duo smiled to him and Quatre smile back. "That's better" he laughed. "Now… tell me who's this person the you're searching for? Me?" He looked at Quatre hopefully. 

That made Quatre giggled a little. "No. I'm searching for…" he stopped at his mid sentence he heard someone called him. "Duo, do you want to meet my friend? You'll like him. He's kind and nice" he stopped and grinned at Duo. "But he doesn't talk much" he finished.

The braided boy nodded a little "Of course! I like to have a new friend" he chuckled " Even if they're quiet."

"Okay then. Trowa, I'm here!" yelled Quatre. Soon a man with a weird hair that covered one of his emerald eyes came out from the bushes behind Quatre. "Quatre he didn't…" he stopped as he saw Duo with his visible eye.

Looking at Trowa's confused face, Quatre stepped between Trowa and Duo. "Trowa this is Duo and Duo this is Trowa"

"Hi!" Duo offered his hand.

"Hn" Trowa ignored Duo. He didn't like this stranger girl near his Quatre. Not to mention that Duo is quite attractive. Large violet eyes, slim body, and long chestnut hair. He would be lying to himself if he said this girl wasn't beautiful.

"Hey! I was trying to be friendly here" Duo pulled back his hand and pouted, pretending to be mad. Trowa rolled his eyes. /Women/ He ignored Duo again and talked to Quatre. "Quatre, let's go back. He's in his room" 

Quatre nodded and looked guilty at Duo. Duo gave a knowing look and smiled "I'm fine" he said "I want to take a nap anyway." He leaned against a tree. "What are you waiting for? Just go. We still can meet each other next time, right?" 

/Right!/"Okay then. See you later." Quatre smiled at Duo before he walked off with Trowa. He didn't have to worry about finding Duo later because he had an ability to feel someone and locate them. He liked Duo a lot, but he knew that she was hiding something, but he wouldn't force her to tell him. It would have to be Duo's choice. 

tbc...

Ok, ok I know this part is boring so don't yell at me. Now please tell me what do you think about it, pleazzzzzzzzeeeeee?? Or you want me to stop? *snift*


	4. chapter 4

HI everyone ^^ It's been a long time… Do you still remember me?? Well I hope you do. There's nothing much in this chapter but as usual comments please *big teary eyes* Oh and I wanna say thank you to everyone who replied the previous chapter

Title : Unexpected Love 

Author : Leona

Email : black_angels85@yahoo.com

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Heero sat on his room, working on his laptop. He had pushed the key a little too hard and now it's 4 p.m. and he still stuck in his room. Of all the times, why did Romefeller had to ask for his help NOW? 

Well it's true, he is their advisor and he was grateful that he was allowed to work from home and he likes this line of work, but this is ridiculous. If they asked about politics or strategy, okay, but lately they are always bugging him for some meaningless advice. Like now, they asked him whether they should buy a new buildings or not.

/I'm not their accountant. Why don't they ask him/ he sighed. Right now, he'd much rather be with Duo. 

Suddenly the door swung open and Quatre and Trowa walked in. "Heero?" 

Heero didn't reply but he stopped typing and turned around to meet them. Quatre looked happy today, he noted, his face flushed from running with Trowa behind him. Heero turned again so the others wouldn't see his lips curved into tiny smile. It's about time they told each other about their feelings.

It's painfully obvious that those two were in love each other. He was happy for both of them. The blonde Arabian and the Latin man were the only friends he had. They met at the Romefeller about two years ago and quickly became friends. Now they lived here were his assistants. 

"What?" Heero asked. 

"Dekim told us that he'll be coming here this afternoon. He wants to talk about the business and things like that." Said Quatre.

"Hn." He hit the send button and shut down his laptop. 

"I hate to say this but you have to get dressed." Trowa smirked. He knew how much Heero hate to wear formal dress. 

"Hn!" 

Quatre sighed in relief. "Thanks Heero. We'll leave you alone now" From his experience, Quatre and Trowa had mastered Heero's 'language'. It's hard at first, but they soon get used to it.

"Quatre?" Heero called as Quatre's hand reached for the door's knob.

"Yes?" 

"Please tell Nina I want to talk to her" If Dekim comes here that means they have to have a official dinner, which will need a lot of maids, and he had to make sure Duo wouldn't see him in the dining room. 

"….Okay…"

--------

Later that night, Duo paced back and forth in his room. He still didn't get it. Why wouldn't they allow him to walk outside his room? Oh, scratch that, he WAS working at the kitchen, but then he screwed up and they sent him back to his room.

/And it would have been a great opportunity to seeHeero/ he groaned in frustration. 

If this keeps up he'll never finish this mission. Walking silently, he opened the door slightly and stuck his head out and looked right and left. /Perfect/ he grinned as he saw no one outside. 

/Well, why should I obey HIS command? No one will notice me anyway./ With that he slipped out from his room and walk down the hall. Just as Duo was about to peek into the dining room someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the corner. 

"Duo what are you doing out here?" Quatre asked, tightening his grip. 

Duo winced. "Ouch that hurt! " he didn't expect the gentle Quatre to have this kind of strength.

"Sorry" Quatre released his hand immediately. "It...just...Why are you here? I don't mean to sound rude, but shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" he asked. He was there when Heero talked to Nina so he knew where Duo was assigned. While he disagreed with Heero, he knew HOW discipline Heero was, and he didn't want Duo to be fired.

" Yeah, but I screwed up in the kitchen and they kicked me out" Duo grinned. "And you know me, I can't stand to be trapped in my room." He smirked as he eyed Quatre and whistled. "Wow, nice tuxedo"

" Thank you" Quatre blushed a bit, but quickly turned serious again as he remembered why they were having this conversation. "That's not the point! You know what will happen if Heero sees you? You'll get fired!" 

Duo smirked. "Then I won't let him see me"

"No…no…no…you can't" Quatre shook his head. Heero had amazing eyes and instinct too. He was going to tell this to Duo when a thought struck his mind. /Why hasn't Heero met with her? She's already been here for two days. It's not like him. The Heero I knew would always meet with new workers on their first day, to see if they can be trusted or not. Maybe that's why Heero didn't let her go around the house. Yes, that makes sense./ "Please Duo? Promise me you won't do this again unless you're permitted."

" But I-" 

" Please? For me?" Quatre pleaded with his big puppy eyes that he knew no one could resist.

/Oh, god! Anything but those puppy eyes/ Duo hesitated for a moment. Usually, he's the one who did this kind of trick, and now he understood why the people at the church practically hated him when he did it.

"If you still want to work then you better listen to him." Said someone with deep voice. Trowa leaned against the wall beside Quatre. He wore a tuxedo similar to the Arabian. True he didn't like the new girl but he didn't want Quatre to be sad, so the least he could do was try to convince Duo to follow the rules. 

Duo sighed, defeated. "Okay" he murmured. "But remember Quatre, I'm doing this just because of you" he pinched Quatre's cheek. 

Quatre laughed and Trowa was just Trowa as he glared at Duo for touching his angel. Duo raised his head and flinched a little as amethyst met emerald. He could see Trowa's anger and rage radiating from his eyes and he quickly pulled back his hand. "Well I better get back to my room. See you later" he smiled nervously at the two and ran back to the safety of his room before anyone could react.

"What was that?" Quatre could feel Duo's feelings changed in a flash. 

Trowa shrugged. "SHE'S fine. You just worry too much" he mumbled

" Mmm... maybe you right. Let's go." They got back to the dining room and the night went on as planned without any interruptions from the braided boy

Tbc…

So how's it is? Oh God I think this is getting nowhere.. I'll write the next chapter soon if you like… Merry Christmas everyone ^^


	5. chapter 5

Title : Unexpected Love 

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 5

The next day Duo met with Heero in the garden. The first thing Heero did was to apologize to Duo for his absence the day before and of course being a cheerful boy he is, Duo forgave him. They talked a lot, well, actually Duo talked while Heero listened. He was staring at the braided beauty when suddenly the wind blew hard, flowing up Duo's skirt.

"AAAhh!!" Duo screamed while holding his skirt in place. He blushed as he saw Heero staring at him. "Stupid wind" he mumbled "Why do I have to wear this damn skirt? This Heero Yuy must be a real pervert, don't you think ?" 

That made the other boy coughed. "Mmm… I don't think he is…" he replied quietly. It's not his fault that all the maids have to wear that sexy... um outfit. Blame his father for that. Duo sighed. 

"Whatever…" Then he got an idea. "Hey, an you tell me about him? No one told me about him. Is he strong? How old is he? Is he mean? Fat? Anything! Please?" He put his cutest puppy eyes. "Pleaaasseeeeeeee??" he pleaded. 

Heero couldn't help but smile at Duo. "You should see him with your own eyes" /In front of your eyes, baka!/ 

"But he doesn't want to see me" Duo whined. "Please?" his big and shiny eyes full of hope.

/Should I tell her?/ Heero considered it for a moment. /NO if tell her now, I lost her trust and she'll back away from me/ Then he made a mistake. He looked into Duo's eyes. How could he resist those eyes? "No, he's not old, he's not fat and I can tell he's quite strong. That's all. No more." he folded his arms to his chest and glared at Duo as if he would kill her if she asked one more question. 

Duo laughed and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and rested her head against Heero's shoulder. He was so happy. This is the first step to accomplish his mission. "Thanks" he looked up and winked at him. "I know you can't resist me "

Heero stunned, unable to think clearly. Duo's face was only inches away from his. If he bent a little he could kiss her. He moved forward, but instead kissing her lips ,he brushed his lips against her cheek. It was his turn to smirk, as Duo dropped her hands and blushed.

Duo could feel the heat from his cheeks. /Did 'Treize' just kiss him?/Before he could think of an answer, 'Treize' kissed his other cheek, made him blush even more. What's wrong with him? Many people had kissed him before. So what's the big deal? No, he knew why… His kiss was different from the others. It felt soft and warm. 

"U-uh, I have to go now. See you later" Ignoring Heero's response, he ran as fast as he could to the mansion with a red face. He didn't want to deal with his feelings right now. He didn't have a right to do that. He came here to kill someone not to fall in love.

------

For the past couple of weeks Duo's routine was the same everyday. In the morning he would take a bath and walk around the mansion. Then after that he worked as a maid 'till 04.00 p.m., he would meet Heero. Then after he parted with Heero, Quatre would mysteriously find him, wherever he was. Then finally he would go back to his room, shower and go to bed. 

About his mission, he decided that if he finished it too soon after he just started working for him, everyone would be suspicious at him. So he would have wait for the right time. Between the weeks of waiting, Duo discovered that Quatre and Trowa were madly in love with each other but they didn't aware of each other feeling just yet. But, not for too long cause he decided he just had to do something about that. He grinned at the thought. 

Now he sat under the tree. Thinking while he waited for Heero. He no longer denied his feelings for him. He finally admitted to himself that he loved him, but he wasn't sure about the Japanese boy's feelings toward him. True Heero often kissed him (on the cheek of course),hugged him, whispered in his ear, groped his ass (Aww! He only did it that once), and if anything else made him blushed if he remembered it.

/But he thinks I'm a girl../ he thought sadly. /And after I killed Heero Yuy, I have to go back to the church./His eyes began watering at the thought of leaving 'Treize', when suddenly someone sat beside him. A pair of cobalt eyes locked into him. Duo rubbed his eyes before he turned to Heero and forced a smile. "You're late" 

"Hn" Heero didn't say anything, instead he pulled Duo into his arms and held him tight. One hand moved to Duo's back caressing her unbraided hair gently until Duo relaxed and rested her head to Heero's chest. "Want to talked about it?" he asked softly.

"I-I don't think so.. Sorry." Duo whispered.

"No, It's okay"

Duo smiled at him "Thanks" Than he withdrew from Heero's arms and stand up. "Look! This is my new outfit. What do you think?" he turned around to make sure he looked everything. He now wore a big white apron with long black dress. 

Heero let out a small smile. Duo span around, sakura petals circling around her. Her hair flowed around her body. Her violet eyes looked bright and her laughter sounded like a music to Heero's ears. He looked beautiful.

"So?" Duo stopped and kneeled in front of Heero. 

Smirking, Heero grabbed Duo's arms and kissed her cheek lightly."You look wonderful" Duo blushed. The Japanese boy had changed all the maids' outfits just for Duo. He didn't want Duo to think he was a pervert.

"Why do you always do that?" Duo asked, still blushing. 

"Do what? Heero asked innocently.

Duo pouted"You KNOW what!"

"What? This?" Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo's other cheek. 

Duo lowered his gaze with a hand covered his burning cheek ."Yeah That!" 

Heero put a hand on Duo's chin and raised her head. He chuckled at Duo's red face. "I like to make you blush"

"Treize! This isn't funny" The braided boy yelled and turned around, pouting.

The other man winced as he heard Duo called him 'Treize'. He had forgotten all about his lie. He wanted to tell Duo the truth, but not now…he wasn't ready yet.. not until he knew exactly what Duo's feelings were for him. He couldn't risk it now. "I'm sorry. If you don't like it I won't do it again" 

Duo blinked looked at Heero to see if he was joking, but he knew he was serious when looked into his eyes. "Well...it's not like that…I mean I like it ... no-no-no I mean I don't mind. I-I.."

"Okay, I get your point." Heero said, as he put his hand to Duo's shoulder and forced him to relax and sit down. Then he yawned. He felt so tired. He couldn't sleep at night. He only got three hours of sleep last night. He laid back and rested his head on Duo's lap. "Is this okay?" he asked. Duo nodded a little and he closed his eyes, and let the darkness claim him.

Duo looked at the peaceful man who slept at his lap. When he was sure that Heero was asleep he played with his hair quietly. /Look at him. He looks like a child/ He smiled. /But I have to leave him after I finished the mission./ Part of him wanted to do what his heart told him but another part told him not to get any closer to the man he loved so much. Deep inside, he always knew that love would only make him suffer. He looked down at 'Treize' and his heart melted at his innocent face. /Oh, God...I love him so much/ He kissed Heero's forehead and soon join him in an endless dream.

Tbc…

So what do you think? Comments please ^^


	6. chapter 6

Title : Unexpected Love 

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC 

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. There was a little accident here so I couldn't use my computer. I hope you still remember this story, Mono ^^ 

Part 6

"Duo.. Duo.. wake up!" someone shouted while shaking Duo's arm. The boy opened his eyes and blinked, once..twice..until he could finally see a figure in front him. "Uh- Quat?" he asked sleepily.

Quatre smiled. "Yes, it's me. Now get up. It's dark already." He said.

Duo stretched lazily and felt something warm covered his body. He sat up and looked at 'Treize's' leather jacket on his lap. He grinned and wrapped the said jacket around his shoulders.

"Is that your new outfit?" Quatre asked suddenly as he noticed the change with Duo's clothes. 

Grinning, Duo moved closer to Quatre and Trowa who stood behind him. "How do I look?" he asked. 

"Well..You look great!" was the answer from the blonde then he looked at Trowa hopefully. Fortunately, Trowa saw this and sighed. "Aa" It was a short answer, but still an answer and Duo grinned even more. 

"Thanks" Then Duo turned his back to his guests to look at the sky and for the first time Quatre noticed the familiar black jacket on his shoulders. /No..it can't be../ 

"Duo is that yours?" he asked, pointing at the said thing with a shaking finger. Duo shook his head, confirming his suspicion.

"Nope. Treize must be covered me with this while I slept." He said with a small wistful smile. /Sometimes he could be so nice./

"Treize?" Quatre gasped at the answer.

"Yeah, Treize. You know he's the gardener here. Dark hair, cobalt eyes, got the idea?"

The small blonde widened his eyes and looked at his tall friend. Trowa looked as surprised as he did. His mouth opened and he looked incredulously at Duo. Then he nodded to Quatre after he noticed him.

"Duo can I look at it?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Duo untangled Heero's jacket and gave it to Quatre who gave it to Trowa after he examined it. There's no mistake. This is one hundred percent Heero's. Did he become one of Duo's friends too? Or did they just meet? But why did he lie about his name and his..job? And he knew Heero wasn't very kind to anyone who he had just met. After all, he needed one month and a half to make Heero believe him! He'll talk to Heero tonight and find out what's going on..

"Yeah, I know him." Quatre smiled bitterly. "Don't worry I'll give it back to him."

"No!!" The braided boy practically shouted. Then he lowered his gaze in embarrassment as he felt both of his friend's gazes on him. "I mean-I think that I should returned it to him myself." He added quickly.

"Hn, He wouldn't mind" Trowa snorted.

"But-but I'm the one who responsible!" Duo said again.

"He wouldn't care, as long as it returned to him." Replied Trowa.

"I could clean it first!" Duo argued.

"He can do it by himself."

"I-" Quatre looked back and forth at Trowa and Duo and was ready to stop them until he took a good look at Trowa. Instead of looking irritated, he looked rather amused. He realized that Trowa was enjoying this argument and it was easy to see why. Duo was extremely nervous. Her cheeks turned a shade of pink, eyes opened wide, hand unconsciously played with her skirt, and her look was of pure panic while she argued. He could feel her feelings, so warm and innocent.

"I want to thank him!" Duo said still arguing. He knew he his excuses were nonsense, but he couldn't help it. That jacket smelt like 'Treize' and if he wrapped it around his shoulders, it felt like 'Treize's' arms. He wanted to keep it, even just for one night.

"You can thank him later."

"I-" Duo was interrupt by sounds of someone chuckling. He glared at Quatre. "I don't see anything funny, Quatre"

"No..It's just…"

"Just what?"

"You love him, don't you?" he gestured to the jacket which hanging on Trowa's arm. 

Duo blushed. Was it that obvious? "W-what do you mean?" he tried to looked innocent and laughed nervously. He blushed deeper as Trowa and Quatre gazes fixed on him and he ran away.

"Is it true?" Trowa turned to the smaller boy. "She loves Heero?"

Smiling, Quatre nodded at him. "Yes I can feel it" he clutched at his heart. "And somehow I got the feeling that Heero likes her too. He is never kind to anyone unless he cares for them."

"Aa" The green eyed man replied shortly. From outside he looked calm but inside he's cheering for himself. Now he knew that Duo love Heero, he could relax. Actually he began to like Duo as a friend. It's hard to hate someone as cheerful as Duo. He just didn't want to admit it. "Let's go back."

***

"Explain this." Quatre dropped the jacket on Heero's lap.

The Japanese man picked it up and took a look at it. "It's my jacket" he said casually.

"I KNOW what it is. Where do you think I found it?" Heero shrugged and resumed to typed on his laptop. "Damnit Heero, answer me! Why it's with Duo?" The usually sweet blonde finally got frustrated, he knew how stubborn his friend could be.

Heero suddenly stopped typing and turned around to face his two friends. "You know Duo?" 

/Ah! I got him/ Quatre grinned at his victory. "Yes I know Duo. We've been friends for weeks now." Behind him, Trowa nodded when Heero looked at him. "Now will you tell me about you and Duo?"

"…We're friends."

"You love her, don't you?"

"…" Heero quiet for a moment. Did he love Duo? Or is it just lust? He never thought of it until now. He looked back at his encountered with his little braided angel. He likes how Duo smiled, he liked the sound of her laughter, and he liked how soft her skin. He didn't like to make her upset…Is that love? "Yes" he answered finally.

"Then why did you lie to her? You used Treize's name." Qautre asked again. 

Then Heero did something he had never done before. He buried his face with his hands and started to talk out loud, well not that loud, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "I don't know…At first I thought it's a right thing to do…I didn't want her to know that I was Heero Yuy. I wanted her to see me as I am and not as my name. I knew she would back off if I told her.." he sighed sadly. "Now I don't really know how to tell Duo that I'm not Treize. I-I think I'll wait till Duo loves me too."

" Duo does love you.." Quatre interrupted after he recovered from his shock and was able to speak. Both him and Trowa were impressed that his friend could talk so much.

"I know that…but I don't know if Duo loves me enough to forgive and accept me" He lowered his head "I just hope someday she will."

Tbc…

Yeah..I know it so short but comment as usual please… ^^ The matchmaking will be in the next chapter..


	7. chapter 7

Title : Unexpected Love 

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC 

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 7

Duo! " The braided man looked up as he heard someone call his name. Quatre ran to him with two silent companions behind him.

"Hi, Quat. Hi Trowa." he blinked several times after he saw the last person. "Treize?" 

"Hn" Heero grunted. He still felt uncomfortable every time Duo called him with that name. "Since we all know each other, we thought it would be better if we went together." /At least that what Quatre thought. / he added silently. Actually he felt slightly disappointed. He'd much rather be alone with Duo. 

Duo felt the same, but managed to grin at them. Now 'Treize' wouldn't kiss him or tease him like he did before. "Hey that's a good idea!" he lied. Then he turned to Heero. "Umm…thanks for the jacket." 

Heero shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. I didn't need it anyway." He said. 

Then for some reason everyone fell silent, because all felt a little uncomfortable with this new arrangement. "Hey, look!" exclaimed Quatre suddenly, breaking the silence. "That bird must have fallen from it nest!" he hurried toward the bird that lay a little ways away from him. Trowa followed behind him. Gently, Quatre picked the fallen bird and started to climb the tree to put it back in its nest. 

"Let me." Trowa offered, but the small blonde shook his head stubbornly. He pushed Trowa aside and climbed the tree. 

Smiling, Quatre put the bird back into its nest. "Now you safe" he whispered before he jumped down. It's not that high and he used to do this when he was little. 

"Quatre!" he heard Trowa voice, but why did it sound so worried? Oh yeah...He had never done this since he had known Trowa. He prepared to land on the ground, but he had never been prepared to land in Trowa's strong, warm arms. Blushing, he bowed his head. "Geezzz. You didn't have to do that." he said "But thanks anyway." 

Behind them, Duo and Heero watched them. "They'll make such a sweet couple." Duo said. 

"Yeah, they sure would, but they're just too stupid or too blind not to realize each other's feelings." Stated Heero. 

Grinning, Duo turned to Heero. "So what are we going to do about that?" he asked, with a not so innocent tone. 

Heero smirked. "Got any ideas?" 

"Quatre could you help me?" Duo asked sweetly. Heero had trapped Trowa and now it was his turn to trap Quatre. "Well, I heard from Treize that there's an abandoned ware house somewhere in this garden, and I was wondering if you could you take me there?"

Being a kind person he is, Quatre didn't suspect anything from his braided friend. "Sure, this way" he led Duo. "But why'd you want to go there? There's really nothing left there." 

Duo just grinned "Let's just say, I've got my own reasons" 

"Uh-okay" Both of them kept silent all the way to the abandoned warehouse. Duo just grinning all the way, while Quatre just got more confused by Duo's behavior. 

** 

"Quatre, do you like Trowa?" Suddenly Duo asked 'loudly' as they arrived at the door of the warehouse. 

"Of course I like him. I thought you liked him too." 

"No... Of course I like him, but what I mean is you LOVE him don't you?" he emphasized the word love. Quatre could only blushed at that question. 

"Wha...whe...how do you know?" 

"Do you think I'm blind?" Duo rolled his eyes. "Why don't you tell him?" 

"Well...uh…" 

Duo got impatient. " Just spit it!" 

"Okay" Quatre yelled. "I haven't told him that I love him because I'm scared that he didn't feel the same and I don't want to ruin our friendship! There, are you satisfied?" 

To his surprise Duo gave him an evil smile and pushed him inside the warehouse. "Tell him!" he commanded before he closed the door and held it so Quatre won't be able to opened it from inside. 

Quatre stumbled and fell to the dusty floor. "Duo!" he stood and tried to opened the door. "Duo! Open it! I'm serious! Duo!" he banged the door but nothing happened. He almost swore that he could hear Duo snickered behind the door. Then a warm hand touched his shoulder and he turned around. "Trowa!" 

"Is it true? Do you love me?" he asked, ignoring the shocked looked on the smaller man. 

Quatre blushed and lowered his gaze. /I'll kill Duo! I'll kill Duo! / he repeated those words like mantra. But it stopped as Trowa raised his chin to look up at him. He gulped. /I can't avoid him forever/ 

"Well?" Trowa asked again. He's got more and more impatient to hear the answer from Quatre's mouth. His heart almost stopped when he heard Quatre say that he loved him only minutes ago. When Heero locked him in here, he didn't know what the meaning of this was. Now he knew why he did that. Now if only Quatre would say those three words again.... 

Sighing, Quatre gave up and looked up again. "Yes, it's true. I love you Trowa." He said finally. Quatre got silence as a response. /I knew it! He didn't feel the same...Now he must be disgusted with me? Fighting back the tears, he stepped back. "I-I'm sorry…just forget what I said, okay?" 

Trowa's mind was high in the air when he heard Quatre say the words he'd been longing to hear. He was so happy that he forgot to speak, 'till Quatre stepped back and he realized that the Arabian thought he'd been rejected. Quickly he grabbed his love's arms. He wanted to smack himself when he saw the hurt that was haunting Quatre's eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you too… I just was so happy that I forgot to say it back to you." 

"Really? You love me too?" Quatre felt a glint of hope and all his worries disappeared as he saw Trowa nod to answer his question. He threw his arms around Trowa. "Oh, Trowa! I was soo worried. I thought you didn't love me. I love you Trowa. I love you so much." He burst into tears. 

Smiling, Trowa brushed Quatre's tears away with his fingers. "Shhh... Don't cry. I love you too, little one" he lowered his head and kissed him. 

Unnoticed to the newfound lovers, two pairs of eyes were spying them. One had a huge grin on his face while the other one just smirked. 

"Look! I told you it would work. All they needed was a bit of little courage." The braided one said proudly.

"Hn. Let's go." Heero said, grabbing the braid as he walked. 

"Itai! Hey, that's hurt. Let go of my braid!" Duo cried out. Heero released the braid, but kept on walking. "Humph, you're so mean, Treize!" he ran after Heero. 

Hearing 'his' name, Heero stopped suddenly. Duo who had his eyes closed, mumbling nonsense to himself, didn't see this, so he ended up bumping into Heero's back, losing his balance. He pulled Heero's shirt for support and they both fell, rolling around. When they stopped Heero ended up on top of Duo, their face only inches apart. Realizing the position, Duo blushed deeply and they looked at each other eyes for a moment. 

Heero couldn't tear his eyes from the vision before him. Duo was absolutely beautiful. Her face was a shade of pink, hair spread out and she looked even better close up. He could feel her hot breath beneath him and he looked at those sweet lips, begging to be kissed. Looking at Duo's eyes he could see love and longing in there. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed him. Her lips tasted so good and Heero wanted more. He licked Duo's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside as his mouth. Duo gasped in surprise. The braided youth felt so good but he didn't want to go too fast. Duo might be scared of him. He broke the kiss and waited for Duo's reaction. 

Duo just laid there. All he could think of was how good Heero kiss was. He couldn't believe that Heero actually kissed him. Maybe it was just one of his sweet dreams. He raised his hand and touched Heero's face. It was surprisingly warm. "Is it real?" he whispered. Smiling, 

Heero took Duo's palm and kissed it. "Does this feel real?" he asked as he moved his weight off Duo and sat beside her.

Duo sat up too and smiled. "No... It must be a dream." He sighed as Heero kissed his palm again. "It feels too good to be true." He wrapped his arms around 'Treize's' neck and rested his head on his shoulder. 

Heero raised Duo's chin and smirked. "I guess I should do it again 'till you wake up" and with those words, he claimed Duo's lips again.

tbc... 


	8. chapter 8

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 8 

Duo lay on his bed. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. It had been one week since the day his love kissed him. /He's so nice.../ He thought dreamily. He never thought that 'Treize' actually liked him. Yes, it's true that 'Treize' never said the word 'love', but he was content with the way things were. It's better for him like this anyway because he never knew when he would have to leave. There it came again, the sad feeling whenever he thought about leaving... He hated his job, but he had no other choice. He shook his head. /Nah, don't think about it right now. I better change my clothes./ he picked a black shirt and black pants like usual then he tied his hair in a loose ponytail. He didn't want to deal with his hair right now. Looking at his reflection at the mirror, he smiled. /Hmm... not bad./ Then he proceed to the garden, humming all the way. About ten minutes later he arrived at the garden. He had come here earlier than usual but it was okay. As he walked to the tree, he could see his boyfriend, Trowa, and Quatre. They must have been in a deep in conversation because they didn't even notice he was there. Curious to what they were talking about, Dou hid behind the tree to hear their conversation. 

"… tell her" Quatre insisted. 

"I know!" Heero snapped. "I know what I'm doing" 

Trowa stepped in the middle of Heero and Quatre. "I think you should listen to Quatre. The longer you lie about it, the more it's going to hurt her" he said. 

/Are they talking about…me?/ Duo thought /But about what?/ Confused, Duo decided to listen carefully. 

"You're just supporting Quatre because he's your lover!" protested Heero. 

"NO, I'm not! Duo is my friend too and I care about her. I don't want see her hurt, just because of your selfishness!" 

/Okay they ARE talking about me. And…Treize lied to me…?/ Duo wanted to come out and just ask them, but he knew better and listened quietly. 

"STOP IT!" Quatre cried. Then with a softer tone in his eyes, looked at Heero. "Heero, can you listen to me, just this once?" he pleaded. 

Duo couldn't hear the rest of the conversation because he was way to lost in thought. /Heero? Did Quatre just call him Heero?/ Then realization hit him. Heero is 'Treize'. 'Treize' is Heero. The one he's supposed to kill. He burst into tears and ran. He didn't care where. He just wanted to get away from here. /How could he have lied to me.../ was his last thought before he collapsed. Vaguely he could hear footsteps and someone yelling.

** 

When Duo opened his eyes, he looked at the white ceiling then he realized that he was in his room. He sat up and held his head with his hands. /God… what happen to me? My head hurts/ He called back memories. Everything had gone well at work. Then he went back to his room and changed clothes. After that he went to the garden and… Then the reality hit him. /Treize is Heero/ . A tear fell from his stinging eyes. It hurt so much. What should he do? Kill him and leave? Maybe that would be for the best. He should leave before he gets to far involved with that rich guy. /I bet he'd laugh at me now. Guess I got my hopes up to high. Why would some rich guy like me./ he thought bitterly. 

He sighed and glanced over the digital clock at the small table beside his bed. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a small note lying there. With a trembling hand, he picked it up and read it. 'Meet me at the garden at 09.00 p.m. Heero' Again, Duo smiled bitterly. It seemed as if fate wanted him to kill Heero tonight. He looked again at the clock. He had thirty more minutes to prepare himself. He braided his hair, slipped a knife inside his boots and packed his clothes. After someone found Heero's body he would leave. If someone asked him, he would say that he got scared and decided to stop working at this house . 

He calmed down his racing heart and went to the promised place. Duo arrived at the garden five minutes early. He sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. The star looked so bright tonight. Should he do this? He began to doubt himself. He should have let Wufei come to here in the first place but nooo...he insisted that he's the one who should go. He raised his knees to rest his forehead at them, fighting the urge to cry. Vaguely, he could feel someone beside him but he just ignored them. 

"Can I talk to you?" Heero asked softly. Without raising his head, Duo nodded a little. "I didn't mean to lie to you..." he began, as he sat beside Duo not to near, but not to far from her either. Duo just sat still as if she never heard Heero. "Is my name really that matter?" he asked, but Duo didn't even make a sound. "I just want you to know that I really love you. I don't care that you're just a maid. Don't you ever think that I only wanted to play with your feelings" Heero felt slightly relief as Duo looked up at him, but then felt really guilty when he saw how red Duo's eyes were. When he looked at her, he could feel something different about his braided love. She almost looked like a….boy? Heero shook those thoughts right away. /It's impossible/ "I love you for you and nothing else." Heero continued. Duo's hands quietly made their move to his boots. "You brought life and happiness to my life. The way you talk...the way you smile…I love it. You changed me Duo" Heero said. " You changed me a LOT." Duo gripped at his knife tightly. He wouldn't lose to Heero. He wouldn't! He would kill him and then go back to the church and everything will back to normal. He could do this. /Just don't look at his eyes/ he thought and pulled the knife slowly. Unfortunately, The stoic boy moved closer to Dou and raised his chin. Cobalt met Violet. Duo's hand slightly trembling. "I know I'm not good with words, in fact this is the first time I've talked this much to someone in a long time. But I really, really love you, Duo. My angel.." Heero trailed off as he gave Duo a chaste kiss and then looked deep into his eyes, waiting for his response. 

Duo saw love for him in the other boy's eyes and knew that Heero meant every word he said seconds ago. He let go of the knife and wrapped his arms around Heero. "Oh, Heero. I love you too" he said hugging Heero tightly. No one had ever said those words to him. Fuck the mission. Fuck anything else. All that matters is Heero. He'll just think another way or...job to help the church but he won't kill this beautiful boy who meant everything to him. 

Heero smiled and placed a soft kiss on Duo's hairs. "So does this mean you forgive me?" 

Duo raised his head from Heero's chest and smiled at him. "Baka. Aishiteru." He kissed Heero. He would tell Heero about him being a boy and about the reason he came here. But when he looked at Heero, he suddenly he felt afraid. What if he told Heero and then he hated him? He started to panic, but all thoughts went away as the Japanese boy embraced him and kissed him again… 

tbc.. 

What do you think? Please review..onegai??


	9. chapter 9

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 9

Each day passed so quickly for our braided beauty. He still hadn't told Heero the truth about himself, because every time he tried to, he got afraid. But as each day passed the more scared he got that Heero would hate him and leave him. /Tomorrow…I'll DO it tomorrow/ he promised himself. 

Duo was walking down a lonely corridor when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped as he saw who it was. 

*** 

Heero leaning on the chair in his study room, sighed. He had just interrogated a new servant. He thought this new guy could be trusted. He seemed to have a high sense of justice. A small smile made an appearance on Heero's face. It had been a long month since someone had come to work at his mansion. Duo was the last person before this new guy. 

/Duo…/Heero frowned a little as the thought of his love. She's been strange lately. If he looked at her carefully he could see dark circles around her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping good. 

The Japanese man knew that Duo seemed to want to talk to him about something but in the end she would always change the topic. Something was bothering her and he wanted to help her...if only she would tell him… 

*** 

"Long time no see" the guy in front of Duo said smirking at the stunned looked on his friend's face.

Finally after a few seconds Duo managed to speak. "Wufei! What the hell are you doing here?" Duo looked at his surroundings. "Hurry, You must hide! What if someone sees you?" he said as he pulled Wufei's hands but he didn't budge. "Are you crazy? Come on, Wu...we have no time to play!" 

Slowly the taller man released his hand from Duo grip. "Relax Duo... Now take a breath..." he said calmly and smiled as his friend took a deep breath and relaxed slightly. 

"Thanks...Wu. I needed that. Now tell me why you're here and you better have a good excuse." Wufei sighed. 

"It's all because of you, baka!" he sighed again as he saw Duo's confused look. "You're been here for a month and you never send us a single word. Everyone was so worried, you know." 

The braided maid smirked a little, "Aww, you were worried about me? That's so sweet. Here let me give you a kiss!" he teased as he moved forward to the Chinese man. 

"Oh, no you don't. Move back, Maxwell!" Wufei warned as he stepped back. Duo laughed. Wufei never realized how much he really missed his childhood friend up till now. The church never felt the same without Duo, though he would never admit it to the grinning man in front him. He smirked as he eyed Duo. 

"What??" Duo asked. He didn't like the smirk on Wufei face. 

"Well...well...I never knew what a pretty woman you could be." He chuckled, as Duo blushed a little. "Are you sure that you're a man?" 

Duo pouted, folding his arms at his chest. " I'm pretty sure that I AM a MAN." He pinched Wufei's upper arms and glared at him. After a few seconds of glaring match, both of them burst into laughter. "I missed you, buddy" he whispered as he hugged the Chinese man. 

"I missed you too" Wufei smiled as he whispered back. "Hilde and the others do too..." he added. 

"I know..." the braided boy closed his eyes. "Hey, that reminds me, you haven't answer my question yet. How did you get here?" he asked again. 

"Well since you never gave us any news about you, making everyone worried about you, Hilde thought that I should come here and see how you're doing. So now I work here." Wufie's explained. 

Duo nodded. "Have you meet Heero Yuy?" he asked quietly. 

"Yeah. Actually he just finished asking me questions. I think he trusts me." He shrugged. "Why?" 

Duo looked at left and right. He tiptoed and whispered to Wufei. "Let's find some private place to talk." He suggested. Nodding, Wufei let Duo lead him to the empty garden since he didn't know where anything was in mansion, yet. 

*** 

Heero had finished his routine job and now was laying on his king size bed trying to take a nap, but he couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried. All he could think was Duo and her sad face. 

/I have to find her and found out her problem/ he decided and get up from his bed. 

He went to her room but there was nobody there. Then he tried the kitchen but Duo wasn't there either. Finally he grabbed one of his maids in frustration. "Have you seen Duo?" he asked. 

"Ye-yes sir" the girl said nervously. Usually Heero never bothered to talk to any of them. "I-I think she went with the new guy to the garden. I saw her ask Nina's permission, before they left." she answered. Heero let her go and mumbled thanks to her before he went to look for Duo in the garden. He found them in the middle of garden. Jealously made its way to Heero's heart as he saw them. They looked to close for his liking. Duo rested her forehead on Wufei's chest and Wufei patted her head whispering something to his girlfriend. 

/No!/ he shook his head. /I believe her. I believe Duo. She would never betray me/ he decided to go and was about to leave when he heard Duo yell. 

*** 

As soon as Duo arrived at the garden, he threw himself to Wufei's chest. "I-I can't Wufei! I can't do it!" he murmured. 

"Ssshh... what's wrong? You can't do what?" The Chinese boy asked as he patted his friend's head. He didn't know what was bothering his precious friend. 

"Do you want to go home?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset Duo more than he already was. Duo nodded. " Then let's finish this job and then we'll go home" 

"No!!" Duo yelled. "No- I mean yes I wanna go home but not like that." He added quickly. "

"But Duo…if we don't kill Heero Yuy quickly, I'm afraid that sooner or later someone will know that you're not a girl!" Wufei protested. He didn't know why Duo hesitated. But he knew he should have been the one to come here, the first time. This job didn't suit Duo. His braided friend was too kind to do this kind of job. 

" I-" Duo was about to answer as a sound interrupt them. He looked to the source of the sound only to find a pair of cobalt eyes filled with anger and betrayal. 

tbc.. 

Hiya! How was that? I'm sorry this chapter is so short. But lately I was so wrapped up with Meteor Garden…have you watch it? Plus I have a ton of test waiting at my school and my mother only allowed me to online just two hours a week!! So please forgive me if it took me so long to update the new chapter but I'll write more ASAP..so review please?


	10. chapter 10

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 10 

"He-hee-chan" Duo stammered. Had he heard everything? From his love's statement, Duo had no doubt that Heero had heard it all. Ironic isn't it? Heero had just found out all of his secrets right after he had found out about Heero's. But instead of running away, Heero stepped closer. Slowly, he walked over and reached out for his Japanese boyfriend. 

"Don't touch me!" Heero snapped. Duo winced but stopped. "And don't Hee-chan me!" 

"Hee-ch... Heero! Please listen to me!" Duo pleaded. Heero glared at him icily. "And why should I do that?" 

"Wait a minute! What's going on here?" Wufei stepped in the middle of Duo and Heero. 

"Duo?" he asked. Honestly, he really didn't know what the hell just happened. Why did Duo call him Hee-chan? Wasn't he supposed to kill him? 

"Yeah Duo what happened?" Heero mocked. "Why you don't tell your friend about how you've fooled me this far and now have me in your grasp? How could you? I thought you really loved me?"

Wufei was stunned at this and decided to let them solved their problems themselves, since he didn't know the details of the situation. He stepped back, but not too far from Duo in case Heero got brutal and attacked him though he doubted that would happen. 

"Please Heero…I didn't mean to lie to you…" 

"Huh! Why should I believe you!" he yelled. "You tricked me so that you could kill me…" he trailed off. "And beside that…" Heero looked up and down "You're a boy" He said in disgust. 

Duo eyes filled with unshed tears at that comment. That…really…hurt. "W-why? You don't seem to mind that Quatre and Trowa are a couple..." he found his voice shaking a bit as he tried to hold back his tears. He wouldn't cry in front of Heero...he wouldn't... 

"They're my friends and I want them to be happy." Heero replied, turning his head so he couldn't see Duo's face. He couldn't bear to see him. 

"Please Heero...can you forgive me? Please?" the braided boy begged for a second time but Heero still won't look at him and he lost his patience. "Damn it Heero! You so damn selfish! Why won't you hear me and believe me? You lied to me too, or don't you remember that?" he cried. 

Heero turned back at him and cursed himself for his weakness. But no... He wouldn't fall to Duo's tricks again. "But that was different. I held no ill purpose but you? You're just a slut." 

As he said the last words, Heero fell on the ground with a stinging cheek. 

Wufei stood before him and glared at him for all he's worth. "Don't you dare to call him that, cause he isn't!" 

In a flash, Heero got up and punched Wufei at the stomach before Wufei could react. "You guys better leave now. If I see either of your face's again I'll kill both of you!" with that he stormed back to the mansion. Usually he always solved the problem with clear head, but now he was too angry and hurt that he released all of his anger toward Duo. He needed to get back to his room, so he calm himself and think about what just happened. 

"Why, you bastard-" Wufei intended to grab Heero and teach him a lesson but Duo's small arms circled around his stomach from behind. Duo's body was shaking and he could feel Duo's tears wetting his shirt. 

"Please Wufei…let's just go home..." he whispered. "Please? I'll find another job. I promise and if one job is not enough, I'll get two or three more." Duo added when Wufei didn't say anything. 

He should have worked hard from the start to earn money for the children. Then he wouldn't have met Heero and his heart wouldn't be hurting so much. He didn't know why they agreed to do this job at the first place. Maybe it was because of the amount of money that Otto offered or maybe because the church had running out the money. He didn't know anymore and he didn't care. All he wanted to do now is to go home and lock himself in his room and cry 'till he can't cry anymore. 

Slowly Wufei nodded and turned to hug Duo and comfort him. "SShh... it's okay Duo. You shouldn't cry for a jerk like him." He soothed. He let Duo cry at his shoulder for a little moment until Duo stopped crying. 

Two hours later…

Quatre was lying on his bed, arms wrapped around Trowa's waist. Life couldn't get any better than this. He was nuzzling his love's neck when his sixth sense hit him. Gasping, he sat up suddenly and clutched his heart. It can't be… 

"Quatre? What's wrong?" Trowa drew his small lover to his arms. 

"It's Duo…I couldn't feel her…" he trailed off. "Come on Trowa, get dressed and find Heero." He grabbed the pile of discarded clothes and began to put them on. "I have a feeling that something bad just happened." He turned to Trowa and found him already dressed.

Trowa nodded and led Quatre to Heero's room. He didn't know what was wrong with Duo. But if Quatre got that worried it must be serious. He Knocked on the door then opened it, letting Quatre in first before closing the door behind him. 

Heero sat on his bed, watching the sky from his window. He had been thinking for two hours but he still couldn't find the answer. He still remembered Duo's eyes... filled with hurt and pain…He really wanted to believe Duo… to trust him but he couldn't… He didn't want to be lied to for the second time. He was aware of his two friends' entry in his room, but he didn't care. 

"Heero, Duo-" 

"I know!" Heero cut him without turning back. He could hear Quatre gasped behind him. 

"But Heero why did you let her-?" 

"Him." Heero cut in on Quatre again. 

Quatre blinked. "Excuse me?" 

This time Heero turned around. "Him. Duo is a man not a girl and he came here to kill me so I told him to go away or I'd kill him! That's the whole story so now you two can get out from here!" 

"Duo is a man?" Quatre mumbled. He couldn't believe this but-/So that's what sh- I mean he's hiding from us./ He realized. "But Heero why did you tell him to go?" 

"He lied to me!" Heero cried out. 

Quatre stepped back and held Trowa's hand for support. A mad Heero was as dangerous as a wild animal. "But he loved you...he really loved you. I could feel it. Besides he didn't know that you were Heero Yuy in the beginning. I know he didn't want to lie. Don't you feel it?" 

Quatre's words struck into Heero mind. Then he remembered something.

Flashback 

/ It's the usual time when Heero and Duo met at the garden, but Heero couldn't find his braided love anywhere. Sitting on the grass under a sakura tree, he put the violet roses he picked this morning beside him. He smiled, the flowers reminded him of Duo. Then as he leaned back to the tree, he could hear a quiet sob. He looked up and saw a chestnut braid hanging from one of the large branch. He climbed the tree silently and found Duo sitting there, his arms wrapped around his knees where he rested his chin. 

"Duo?" he asked softly. 

Duo looked up and brushed his tears away. Damn, he didn't hear Heero before. He took a small breath and smiled. "Hey Heero..." 

Heero moved and sat beside Duo. Softly, he caressed Duo's cheek. "Why are you cry?" he asked. 

Duo shook his head. "Nothing...it's just..." he sobbed again. 

He carefully pulled Duo to his arms, so that he wouldn't make Duo lose her balance like the first time they met. He smiled at the memory. Duo moved closer to Heero and relaxed slightly. "Tell me..." 

Duo looked up at Heero. "I-I'm just scared that you'll leave me" he trembled. 

Heero pulled him closer and whispered "I'll never leave" // 

End flashback. 

"God...what have I done?" Heero's voice trembled slightly. "Forgive me Duo" he stood and ran out from his chamber to Duo's room. All he found was an empty room. He fell to his knees and cried for the first time. 

Tbc… 

Hey, thanks for everyone that reviewed. I'm never thought that I would get 100 reviews. *jump around *. THANKS!! I'll try to write more if you like it.

Myou Natio-Sorry I have to make Heero suffer for a little while. But don't worry I'm Heero fan too ^.~ 

Goddess of Death-Well..at least this chapter is a little longer than before, right? I tried to make it longer but I failed sorry.

Tiger girl-Don't worry it WILL have a happy ending


	11. chapter 11

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 11

Three days had passed since that evening. Duo had left with Wufei as soon as he had packed up all his things. Although he didn't want to leave like this, he didn't want to make Heero any angrier than he already was. And he was sure that Heero would kill him and Wufei just as he had promised. He never seen Heero that serious. 

Sighing, he rolled over in his bed. Hilde and the other children never asked what happened to him while he was at Heero's mansion and he was glad they didn't. Of course it may be because Wufei had told them not to bother him. 

He sighed again and got up. He decided to take a walk around the church. It had become a new habit for him. He hadn't slept well since he got home. He was too depressed to sleep. 

He opened the door quietly and sneaked out of the church. He took a deep breath as he exited the building. The night air always felt so cool and fresh, that he couldn't help but like it. 

As usual he walked aimlessly around the forest that covered the church perfectly. Father Maxwell thought that it would protect them from the bad men in the outside world. That made him wonder how Otto found the church. 

After an hour of walking, Duo felt tired and was about to walk back to his room, when suddenly a pair of hand covered his mouth from the behind him and dragged him out of forest to a big house. 

** 

It's already nine o'clock and Duo hasn't come out from his room yet. Wufei knocked his door once…there was no answer…he knocked again and there was still no answer from his braided friend. 

"Duo? Duo opened the door!" he began pounded the door. He hoped that Duo would opened the door and yelled at him for waking him up but there's no reaction not even a sound. 

Breathing deeply, he tried to open the door and…it opened! Duo never forgot to lock his door. "Duo?" he asked as he walked in to the room. There was no one there. Panic began fill his mind. He ran to the garden to find Hilde. 

"Have you seen Duo?" he asked breathlessly when he found her sitting on a bench. 

"I didn't see him this morning. I thought he was with you." Hilde answered. 

"Oh, God…" Wufei leaned back to the tree. 

Hilde began to worry as well when she saw the look on Wufei's face. "What's wrong with Duo?" she asked instantly. 

"Duo…he's gone" 

Hilde jumped from the bench. "WHAT??" 

"He's gone. He never came out of his room and when I went to check on him he wasn't there…" Wufei trailed off. 

"Maybe he just took a walk in the forest. " said Hilde "Maybe he just wanted to be alone for awhile." She added. 

Wufei felt slightly better. What Hilde said made sense. "Yeah maybe…" he smiled. After what happened to Duo at the mansion the braided boy might need time to think. If only Duo would talk to him, he would do anything to make him felt better. 

***

Another day without Duo had passed. Heero sighed. He had tried to find the braided beauty but he got nothing in result. /Where is he?/ he frowned as he leaned back into the chair. 

He closed his eyes for a full minute before he resumed his search. He had been searching for his lost love since he realized what a mistake he had made and he wasn't going to give up now. Not until he found Duo and apologized to him. The only time he wasn't typing on his computer was when Quatre came in and forced him to eat, or when Romefeller needed his advice. 

He slammed his fist on the table loudly. He was getting frustrated now. Why couldn't he find ANY trace to found his Duo? It's as if God was punished him for what had he done. /Dear God, I swear if I find him again, I wont make mistake twice. Just please let me find him/ he prayed desperately and he slammed his fist again. 

Quatre and Trowa, who were having a discussion in their chamber, could hear the sound of Heero's fist slamming the table. The blonde Arabian hurriedly ran to check on his desperate friend with Trowa behind him. 

"Heero what's wrong?!" he asked as he opened the door. 

"Hn" was the only reply Quatre got. 

Closing the door, Trowa moved beside Quatre while mouthing something to him. Quatre looked at Heero again and his blue eyes widened when he saw Heero's hand. 

"Heero, you're bleeding!" He quickly ripped of part of his sleeve and kneeled beside Heero to wrap up his bleeding palm. 

Heero stood still for a few moments as Quatre treated his hand. Then he decided to speak. "I can't find him." he said quietly. 

"Daijoubu" Quatre said as he finished bandaging Heero's hand. "As long as you keep trying, you will find him eventually." He smiled. "Why don't you get some fresh air before you resume your search. You look pale." 

"No. The sooner I get to work the sooner I'll find him" he shook his head. 

"You won't find him if you keep neglecting your heath like this." Trowa said. "Some fresh air may help you to refresh your mind." 

Heero reconsidered it for a moment. Trowa's reasoning was acceptable besides it had been days since he got out from his room. "Alright" he said at last. 

"Great! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go" Quatre exclaimed happily. 

" I want to go alone. You guys wait here." He ordered as he glared at both of them. Both of his friends nodded at him. Satisfied, he got up from his work chair and walked out of the room. 

Heero walked silently down the corridor. All the maids and servants bowed at him as he walked pass them. They hadn't seen their master for sometime now and they were glad to see him again. Despite his cold face and glare, Heero was a good master and they respected him. Closing the main door, he was about to take a breath when someone tackled him. He grabbed the attacker's shoulder and took a look at his attacker. Prussian eyes met with dark eyes. Heero recognized the man as Duo's friend who came here six days ago…Duo's friend?? Then he must know where Duo was! He had to thanks Quatre and Trowa for forcing him to go out. 

Wufei had waited for hours until he found his prey. He lunged at the Japanese man in front him. He glared at the man as the man grabbed his shoulder and suddenly turned their position so Heero was on top him, pinning him down to the ground. 

Smirking, Heero looked down at his captive. Finally after what seemed like forever, he got a promised hint but what he heard from the Asian man below him wasn't the one he wanted to hear. 

"Give Duo back!!" Wufei yelled. 

Heero looked at Wufei in disbelief and unconsciously loosing his grip at Wufei. "What??" 

Wufei took the advantage and pushed Heero from him. "I said give Duo back! He's been gone for three days now. You must have done something to him!" he punched Heero on the cheek. 

In his state of mind, Heero didn't react when Wufei hit him. /Duo…Duo's gone?/ Wufei punched him again, still he didn't budge. /Where is he? Is he in pain? Is he safe being all alone?/ he fell to the ground at the last punch. /Duo…Duo…I have to find him. I don't give a shit if he doesn't forgive me, but now…the first thing to do is to find him/ He concluded and stood up. This time, he caught the other Asian man's fist before it connected to his face. 

Wufei gasped as Heero caught his fist and pulled back a little. This Heero Yuy looked different from before. His eyes shone with something he didn't know about and he looked determined about something. 

"I didn't do anything to Duo." Heero said with a calm tone. Yes, he had gone back to his old self. "I haven't seen him since you guys left." 

"And why should I believe you?" Wufei eyed him suspiciously. 

The Japanese man took step by step until he was in front of Wufei and pulled Wufei's hand to his neck. "You could kill me if I'm lying to you. You have my word." 

Wufei looked at his hand then at Heero's eyes. Heero looked back at him. Finally Wufei smiled and released his hand. "I believe you." he said. "But that means Duo isn't here." 

Heero nodded. "Do you have any suggestions?" 

Wufei closed his eyes to consecrate. /Where else that baka would go? OR he would be taken if someone kidnapped him?/ He shuddered at the last thought. There's not many people that had come to the church only some visitors but they could be trusted and… oshitoshitoshit! /Why didn't I think about this before?/ "Oh God" he moaned. 

"What? Do you know where is he?" Heero asked. 

"Yes…I think I know..." he muttered. 

"Then tell me!" yelled Heero. 

Wufei shifted slightly and turn to faced Heero. "I think he's at Otto's place." 

"Otto? General Otto from Romefeller?" 

Wufei nodded. "Yes, he's the one who hired us. I heard that he's kind of violent if he didn't get what he wants. But I never thought that he would do anything to Duo…" he trailed off. "We have to find him. Fast." 

"Don't be reckless. We have to make a plan to get Duo back. It would do no good if we get caught." Heero said. He looked calm but in his mind he was so worried about Duo. He'd seen Otto once when Otto beat a prisoner. He just hoped Duo wouldn't end up like that prisoner. Wufei was right they needed to save Duo fast. 

tbc... 

Okay I know it's short and all but I just couldn't consecrate at the story lately. But don't worry. I'll definitely finish this story. That is if you still want it.

Baka me- sorry for being unrealistic… that because I'm so simple minded. But hey thanks for your comment anyway. I'm really appreciated it. 

Chibi Desty Nova- he..he.. they stayed at Heero's room of course.

Goddess of Death - please forgive me AGAIN. I'm really had a hard time to consecrate. I'll try to make the next one longer but I don't promise, ok? ^~ 


	12. chapter 12

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

****

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC. There's RAPE in this chapter well nothing graphic but if you don't like the idea please don't read it. 

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took me soooooo long to upload this chapter. Blame it to school! I hope you haven't forget me and this story…he..he..:) 

Part 12

Duo awoke in a small, dark room without window in it. /Where am I?/ He thought as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Slowly he got on his feet and walked around the room. 

Finding nothing, he sat back to the corner of his 'prison'. There wasn't even a chair for him to rest on and he had a feeling that he would needing his strength. Duo sighed and closed his eyes. 

He didn't know how long he'd been here because the lack of window made made it hard to keep track of time. He had fallen asleep three times so far and sometimes a guard would come to his room to give him some food, a glass of water and a piece of bread, which wasn't much for his bottomless stomach. He was hoping that he would find a chance to escape, but he wasn't so stupid that he would try to pick a fight the guard who was bigger and definitely stronger than him, so he just remained quietly in the corner. 

/I wonder if Wufei's worried about me?/ He smiled sadly. Sometimes the Chinese man could be so protective to him. Well it wasn't that bad, in fact he actually liked it when his friend did that. It made him feel loved and like someone care for him. He missed Hilde and the kids too. Would they miss him? /I think so./ he answered himself and the began to giggle. Well living alone, confined to this small room, with nothing in it could do you that. The only things he could do were wonder about things or go to sleep. 

He kept thinking about the church all the time but mostly he thought about a certain Japanese man with a pair of cobalt eyes. /Heero..how is he now? Does he miss me?/ he raised his knees and rested his head there, arms limp to his side. He always felt so weak when he thought about him. /Why did we have to part like that?/ He felt a familiar ache at his heart. "…you're just a slut" He kept hearing Heero's words that day. Did Heero really think that he was a slut? Was that all he means to Heero? Just a slut? /No…/ he shook his head. /No…I'm not a slut…can't you see that Heero? I love you damnit!/ he cried. His face was now wet with his tears. /Heero…/ 

***

A man wearing a general suit walked down the corridor. He took off his hat and gave it to a maid on the way. The maid quickly took the hat and bowed. Another man wearing a black suit was waiting for him in front of his room. "Good day, sir" he saluted. Otto nodded at him. "Did you finished your job?" he asked coolly. He smirked as the man in front him saluted again. "Good. Now take me to him" he commanded. 

"Yes, sir!" 

Otto kept smirking even as he followed his right hand to the isolated room at the very corner of his house. He commanded the guard to leave the room once he was inside, with a certain American. He looked over the sleeping prisoner and his mind conjuring up an evil plan. He took out his lighter and dropped it to the floor. 

Duo immediately opened his eyes as he heard something hit the ground. The first things he saw when he opened his eyes were a pair of legs and big ones at that. At first he thought it was another guard but then he looked up and gasped. He never thought that the one behind his capture was Otto. He had heard many things about him and none of them were good. 

"Surprised." Otto mocked as he saw Duo's surprised look. "Don't tell me that you thought I would let you go so easily after you refused to finish the mission I gave you." He took another step toward Duo. 

Duo moved back from Otto 'till the stopped wall him. He didn't like the gleam in his captor eyes, which promised him pain and suffering. He yelped as Otto grabbed him and threw him to the wall. 

"Stand up" Otto command. 

The braided boy felt dizzy from the impact but he didn't dare to disobey the general's command. Slowly he got to his feet, only to be slapped by Otto. He lost his balance again and fell to the floor for the second time. "Argh!" he cried out as Otto kicked his stomach. 

Duo wiped the blood from his mouth and looked up to glared at Otto as if he challenged the bigger man. "If you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness from you, you could dream on!" he spat. 

"You've got spirit, boy." He looked at Duo, amused. "But not for long" he grabbed Duo again and punched his stomach, making Duo cried out from pain. "You will regret that you ever opposed me." He kneed Duo's stomach. "But you know what? I think I'll spare you're pretty little face" he caressed the smaller boy's cheek before he slapped him again. Duo continued to glare at him, refusing to surrender to him. "This is going to be fun" he smirked. 

***

Meanwhile… 

Heero hid behind the bushes that surrounded Otto's house. Wufei was right, Duo has to be here. He heard two guards talking about a pretty boy with braid and violet eyes. /If that bastard laid his finger on Duo, he'll pay!/ he growled. 

Beside him, Wufei touched his arm as if to calm him. They had checked the security. The guards will be changed every two hours and that will be when Heero and Wufei will sneak in to the house. Quatre and Trowa were in a car parked at the gate of the building, waiting for them.

*** 

"Take this!" Otto kicked Duo for the last time. Duo just lay there on the floor, his small frame filled with bruises and blood. He looked over Duo's unmoving body and grinned with satisfaction. That would teach the little brat who's in control here. He was just about to tell his guards to get rid of Duo when one of his spies entered the cell. 

"What is it?" he asked. The spy moved closer and whispered something to him that made him smirk. He signaled for all of the guards to leave him alone with his prisoner. 

Once all of his guards were out, he kneeled beside Duo and yanked his brown locks up to raise Duo's head. Duo moaned in pain. He opened his eyes slightly. He thought it was over but he was wrong. He closed his eyes again, preparing for the pain, but he never prepared for a tongue to lick his tears. He opened his eyes immediately to see Otto grinning evilly at him. 

"A little bird told me that you have a special relationship with our target. No wonder you didn't want to kill him" he whispered. "Perhaps I didn't make a mistake to send you there, after all. NOW I can have my revenge." With that he ripped Duo's clothes off. 

"NOOO!!" Duo yelled in fear. He didn't want this to happen. He rather die than live thorough this. He began to struggle again despite his pain. "Please stop it! Please!" Duo pleaded. 

"Why do I have to stop? It's fun and this is my revenge to that Yuy" he growled when he remembered Heero. He flipped Duo onto his stomach and began working at his own pants. 

*** 

Heero and Wufei ran through the empty corridor. About fifteen minutes ago, the guards took the truck and went out, leaving the mansion almost empty. It was too quiet for Heero's liking. Somehow he knew that Otto was up to something. He looked again at the map of this mansion. He knew Otto had a special room where he kept his prisoners. 

He ran after he memorized the map with Wufei behind him. Finally he reached a small room at the corner of the mansion. He told Wufei to guard outside the room just in case someone tied to trap him once he entered. 

Wufei agreed and motioned Heero to help Duo quickly. As much as he wanted to save Duo himself, he knew Duo would want to be with Heero. So he would do Duo a favor by staying outside. 

Heero found a small office inside a room with another door on the other side. He hurried ran over there but stopped in his track when saw Otto sat on the chair behind the office's desk with a smirk plastered on his face. "Good day Heero Yuy" he said in a mocked tone. 

Heero growled and ran forward in front of the desk. "What did you do to him?" he clenched his fist, glaring at Otto. 

Otto shrugged. "Why don't you find out yourself?" 

Heero was mad and jumped the desk to meet his enemy face to face and punched him. "If you hurt him, I swear I'll make your life like hell" he glared. 

The general pushed Heero away from him. He took out a small device from his pocket and show it to the Japanese as Heero made a move to lunge at him again. Heero stopped in his track just as he expected. "I have command my guards to set up bombs in this mansion. Once I pushed the button and BOOM! In seven minutes the whole building will crashed." He said proudly. 

"Why did you do this? Why do you want to kill me?" Heero asked. 

This time, it was Otto who glared at Heero. "You killed Lord Milliardo." He clenched his teeth. 

Heero looked surprised at his answer. He heard that Milliardo died because of sickness two and a half months ago. So? " Milliardo Peacecraft? I didn't kill him" he said in confusion. "I haven't even talked to him" Otto took out his gun and aimed it to the stunned Heero. 

"You remember Miss Relena?" he asked in a dead tone. 

/Relena…Relena Peacecraft?/ Ah he remembered. She was the girl who always followed him everywhere about a year ago. That bitch never took his hint to leave but he hadn't heard from her for a least six months. Slowly he nodded to the pissed off general in front him. 

"She was in love with you. She insisted she would have you no matter what, because she said that she knew that you love her too." He continued, gun still aiming to Heero. "But five months ago you harshly broke her heart. She came home crying and threw the present she was going to give you to the wall. After that she won't eat or drink even when Lord Milliardo forced her. Finally she got sick and died." His voice shaking. "Lord Milliardo lost his will to live and soon joined his sister. It because of you! If you hadn't broke Miss Relena heart then none of this would happen!" he yelled. 

"It's not my fault that I didn't like her. I could barely breath when she was around me!" Heero reasoned. This is ridiculous. He was blamed for something he hadn't done. 

"Shut up!" Otto shot Heero but the bullet didn't meet the silent Japanese. Instead it missed his head an inch away. Slowly he controlled his breathing. Five seconds later the evil smirk was back on his face. "But I got my revenge now. I know that pretty brat is important to you" He felt satisfied as he saw Heero trembled in fear. Fear for his pretty little toy. 

"What did you do to him?" he tried his best to calmed down his temper. 

Instead of answering, Otto pushed the device. "And why don't you find out yourself? He's in that room." he said, his smirk never leaving his face. 

Heero really wanted to beat him, but he knew he didn't have time for that. Cursing loudly, Heero hurried to next door. 

Otto dropped his smirked after Heero disappeared into the other room. Smiling sadly, he brought the gun to his forehead and closed his eyes. "Finally we got revenge. You can rest in peace now...Lord Milliardo…" with that he shot the gun. He had no regrets. His revenge was perfect. Heero would feel what he felt when he lost the one he cared about. He knew Heero felt it, when he saw the look in his eyes. 

Tbc…

Don't worry there's one short chapter left. I'll try to write it as soon as I can, okay? That is if you still want to read it. Please tell me what do you think..


	13. chapter 13

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

****

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Heero stopped in track as he saw the one he was searching for. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Duo's naked body curled up on the bloody floor, with his clothes were scattered around him. The Japanese advisor could hear the braided boy softly crying. /Oh God…I hope Otto didn't do what I think he did to Duo.../ He clenched his fist. "Duo?" he called softly, trying not to scare Duo. 

Duo stopped crying and looked up. /Heero? That's impossible. Heero doesn't want to see me again…he hates me. He would never ever come for me. He'll ever forgive me for lying to him. He doesn't like fags./ silent tears made their way down Duo's face again. His heart still ached from Heero's rejection. 

Heero felt his heart tear from Duo's suffering. He wanted to give Duo some time to calm himself but he couldn't wait. He had to get Duo out of here, fast. "Duo?" he called again. No answer. "It's alright now. It's me Heero. I'm not going to hurt you" 

"He-Heero?" 

The Japanese man let out a sigh of relief. "Yes. It's me." he said, stepping forward to Duo. 

Duo's eyes widened in horror and he forced his bruised body to move back from Heero, his hands covering his face. "No! Don't look at me!" he cried out. 

Heero felt hurt at Duo's reaction. Was he scared of him? He could see fear and shame in those violet eyes. "I won't hurt you" He said again but Duo refused to look at him and begged him to leave. He was about to try again when the building began to shake. Shit! They didn't have much time left. 

Just then the door opened and Wufei came in. "Heero the building is going to crash down. Hurry! We-" he stopped when he saw Duo. "Duo?" 

Hearing his best friend's voice, Duo looked up at Wufei and his hands reached for him. "Wufei!" he cried out. "Wufei, please help me!" Duo tried to stand up but failed. Wufei hurriedly ran to his best friend and covered his bare body with his clothes before he scooped him to his arms. 

Duo buried himself into Wufei's chest as deep as he could and cried softly. The Chinese man looked at Heero in confusion. Heero just shook his head and gestured for Wufei to get out of there. Wufei nodded and three of them made their way to the garden just before the whole building crashed. Wufei shielded Duo with his body to prevent more damaged to his already bruised friend. Slowly he got up to his knees, still holding Duo and looked at the once exclusive building. They were sure LUCKY to get out of there in one piece, with only minor wound. The only damage to him was several small cuts from small rocks and pieces of glass from the explosion. 

He sighed, relieved. Looking down at Duo, he realized that the braided boy had fallen unconscious. He heard a groan and looked at his side. Apparently Heero wasn't as lucky as they were. His right leg was hurt and bleeding. "Heero?" Wufei called out. 

The Japanese boy groaned again and struggled to sit up. He gasped in pain a little. "I-I'm okay. Duo? Is he alright?" he asked, looking at the limp form in Wufei's arms. 

The Chinese man shook his head lightly. "I can't say that he's alright. We better take care of his wounds. It's pretty bad. Can you walk?" Heero nodded and tried to stand up but failed. "Just a second" he said as he tried again and…failed again. "Aarrrrgyh!!! I can do it!" He yelled in frustration. 

Wufei shook his head. "You can't walk. Just admit it" he sighed as Heero glared at him. "Give me your cell phone" he asked. He was relieved when Heero grunted and tossed his phone to him. 

**

Trowa and Quatre were waiting in a car not far from the mansion. They supposedly were waiting for their three friends and for backup just in case something happened. But there was no sign of Heero or Wufei and they began to worry. That's why Quatre was startled when Trowa's phone started ringing and quickly answered it. "Hello? Heero? Wufei? What happened?" Quatre asked. 

"Calm down. It's me Wufei. Can you come here and give us a hand? Heero's hurt and he can't walk right now." 

"Is he alright? What about Duo?" he asked again. 

"… We got him. We'll tell you the details later. Just come get us in front of the mansion, ok?" 

"Alright" Quatre said and hung up the phone. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked. Quatre just shook his head slowly and told his lover to get his friends at the mansion. 

** 

Soft…Warm…that was Duo's first thought when he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes slowly and met with a familiar white wall. /Where am I?/ he moved his eyes around the room and realized that he was in his own room. He sighed in relief and soon realized that someone was holding his hand. He looked at his side right into a pair of cobalt eyes. "He-ero" he murmured in disbelief. 

"Thanks God you're awake...Duo…" he tightened his hold on his ex boyfriend's soft hand. He was really afraid that Duo would never wake up. 

Unconsciously his hand reached down to caress Duo's hand. He pulled away immediately when he saw Duo flinched at his touch. "I'll call Wufei" he murmured and slowly walked out. His leg still hurt a little but that nothing compared with his broken heart. Duo hated him and it was all his fault. 

Duo almost cried when Heero walked away from him. /I guess Otto was right for once. He hates me for sure now./ he lifted one of his hands on his throbbing heart. His world was turned completely upside down since he had met a certain Japanese man. 

Heero hurried to the garden. He's sure that Wufei would be there. In fact he was always there. "Wufei!" he called out as he reached the garden. "Duo is awake!" he whispered to him, so he wouldn't worry the children. They only knew that their favorite 'father' was sick. 

Wufei nodded quietly at him and they went to the braided boy's room. He knocked softly twice before he entered Duo's room. Duo looked better than the last time he saw him but he still looked pale. With a second look at his bruised friend, he noticed that Duo was trembling a little, his eyes filled with fear and shame. /He must be afraid of Heero/ he realized /The last time they were together was filled with pain and sorrow./ "Heero, could you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked. 

Heero nodded and went out quietly, feeling hurt that he was the main reason Duo felt scared and uncomfortable. He looked again at his lovely angel before he completely left the room. 

** 

It's been half an hour, two minutes and forty seconds since he left Duo with Wufei. He walked in circle again and sighed constantly. He had looked to the doors almost twenty times now. He knew he was being incredulous but he couldn't help it. He was really worried about Duo. 

Finally he decided to glare at the door until one of them came out or better yet call him to join them. Duo's reaction to him made him scared, scared that Duo was no longer love him. He knew that Otto hurt Duo just to make him suffer. The Japanese man cursed silently at himself. /Will Duo ever forgive me..?/ he closed his eyes. / That's not important...I just want to know that Duo is all right now./ Making up his mind, Heero focused his eyes on the harmless door again. 

Ten minutes later the door was opened and Wufei came out from Duo's room. Heero was dying to ask questions of his now-friend but Wufei shook his head and gestured for him to follow. Heero followed Wufei back to the garden and waited for him to begin. 

"I'm sorry Heero…It seems that he doesn't want to see you, at least not now. He doesn't talk much either." Wufei said. "It breaks my heart to see him cry so much, I had to calm him down before he finally fell asleep." 

Heero's heart felt hurt when he heard that Duo didn't want to see him but he nodded quietly in acceptance. "…Can I stay here until Duo healed? I have to say something to him." Heero asked. He knew that Wufei knew what he had to say to Duo. He breathed in relief at Wufei permission. "Well then, see you later" and he walked back to the guest room. 

** 

One week and a half had passed and Duo had almost fully healed. His bruises almost gone and his body didn't hurt so much anymore. The only reason he didn't want to go outside his room was the fact that Heero was still in the church. He wasn't ready for that. Beside after what Otto had done to him, he was ashamed of himself. 

There was a soft knock on the door and Duo froze. He knew who it was. Everyday Heero would knock on his door, asking permission to enter and every day he would try to ignore it. He wanted to see Heero badly, to feel his arms around him once more. But he couldn't, he was scared that if he went to talk to Heero, the Japanese man would break his heart once more. A few minutes later he could hear Heero walked away and he sighed. 

Suddenly there's a loud knock at the door and a voice "Duo it's me" Duo immediately opened the door and pulled his best friend inside. He sat on the bed while Wufei sat on the chair near the bed. Wufei sighed as he looked at pale face of his friend. "Duo, how long do you plan on locking yourself inside your room? Look at yourself! You need more sunlight and fresh air." He shook his head. "Besides Heero won't go until he talks to you" he added. Duo winced as Wufei mentioned his ex-boyfriend name. He knew he couldn't hide forever but he'd like to buy some more time. He felt guilty when he heard Wufei's next words. 

"And what about the children? They all miss you!" Wufei knew he was being hard on Duo but there's no other way to convince his best friend to go outside and get on with his live. 

"…but Heero…" he looked down at his lap. 

Finally Wufei had had enough of this misunderstanding between the two of them and he pulled Duo to his feet and to the front of the window. He opened the black curtain and Duo had to shield his eyes with his hand for a moment. 

Duo never opened the curtains. After what Otto had done to him, he preferred to stay in a dark room. 

"Look outside, Duo" Wufei commanded. 

Slowly after he adjusted to the light he opened his eyes. At first he saw nothing except children playing, but after a few minutes, he gasped when he saw that Heero was playing with them. He looked at Wufei, confused. He knew Heero would never play with children, at least that what Quatre told him. 

"He never left this church since you were rescued." Wufei said. "He still loves you." 

Duo let out a bitter laugh. "That's what you think?" 

"Then why he's still here if he doesn't love you anymore?" Wufei countered. 

"…pity…" Duo murmured. 

"What?" 

"It's because he pities me and I don't need it! Before we left the mansion, he said that he- he hated me! You heard it yourself." He cried out as he closed the curtain again. "I don't want his pity…" 

Wufei took Duo into his arms and soothed him. "Why don't you talk to him? Then you would know if he loves you or not." He said softly. 

"But-" Duo tried to protest. 

"No buts Duo. Please do this for me?" The Chinese man hated to use Duo's weakness but there's no other way to make Duo face the reality. After a minute or two he felt Duo nodded against his shoulder. Satisfied he released Duo and smiled to him. "You stay here. I'll go get him" 

tbc…


	14. chapter 14

Title : Unexpected Love

Author : Leona

****

Warning :Shonen ai, AU, OOC. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer : Gundam boys not mine. *snift*

Pairings : 1x2, 3x4

Part 14 

Duo hated himself. Despite all he said, he couldn't help but check out his appearance on the mirror. He was thinner than the last time he saw himself on the mirror. Not to mention that he looked so pale. He really looked terrible. There's no way Heero would want him now. He should be happy, shouldn't he? Then why did his heart hurt so much? 

His gaze turned to the door as he heard a soft knock. Duo opened his mouth to reply but his voice wouldn't come out. Trembling, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. /I can do this/ he told himself. 

There was another soft knock and this time Duo was able to let out his voice. "Come in." 

The door slowly opened, revealing the exquisite form of his ex-boyfriend. Duo froze at the sight of the Japanese man. Heero's still as breathtaking as before. Heero still wore the same green tank top and spandex when he first met him. He really wanted to throw himself at Heero. To be circled by those strong arms. He felt so safe in there. But there's no way he could do that again because...because Heero hated him. He felt his eyes watered so he turned his body from Heero. He didn't want Heero to see his weakness. 

Duo was still beautiful as he remembered him. Even with his pale and fragile form he was still the same except for the pain and fear that shone in his eyes. If only he hadn't lashed out at Duo that day… 

"Duo..." he called out. "Duo I know it won't make things any better for you but I want to apologize." He continued when Duo slowly turned back to him. He gulped when he got no response. "What I said at that day wasn't true. I just said it out of anger. I regretted it afterwards and tried to find you but I couldn't find you anywhere. I-I still love you Duo. I-" 

"Stop it!" Duo cried out, halting Heero's speech. 

Heero's eyes widened, in confusion. Did he say something wrong? "…What?" he asked. 

"I don't want you to pretend that you love me. I don't want your pity or if it because you're feeling guilty. I don't need it!" He yelled. "Please...just stop it…" Duo closed his ears with both of his hands and sobbed a little. 

The Japanese man's heart broke as he saw his longhaired love so deep in pain. He took a risk by walking closer and gently removed Duo's hand from his ear. "Duo... I'm not lying to you. I've never lied before and I'm not going to start now. I DO still love you. You don't know what I was feeling when Wufei told me that you're kidnapped by Otto. I thought I was going to die if I lost you." He kissed Duo's damped eyes. 

"But-" Duo tried to protest even when hope had filled his heart. "But...I'm not worthy for you…Otto he…he..." Duo couldn't finish the sentence. It hurt so much. He wanted to scream out loud as the unwanted image came back to his mind. He turned away his face in shame. 

"It's okay Duo." Heero soothed him. "I know...but it's not your fault. If there's anyone to blame. It's me. He did that to you just so he could hurt me. I'm sorry Duo." He hid his face on Duo shoulder. "Please…forgive me..." he too was now sobbing. 

Feeling the wetness on his shoulder, Duo cupped Heero's face and looked at him. "No Heero. It's not your fault. It was me. I was too weak." 

Heero shook his head quickly. "You're NOT weak and it's all because of me." 

He kissed Duo softly, silencing Duo's protest. The American was stiff at first but slowly he kissed Heero back shyly. 

When the kiss was over, Duo hid his face in Heero's chest, hugging him tightly. "Will you leave me again?" he asked. 

"No, I won't" Heero replied. 

"Then you'll stay with me?" 

"If you want me to" 

"Forever?" Duo asked again hesitantly. 

Heero kissed the top of his love's head before answering. "Aa..as long as you want me to" 

Duo's heart almost burst in happiness from his answer. He wanted to surrender himself completely to the stoic man, trying another chance at love…but he still had one more question to ask him. "Heero...do you still love me? I mean even with all that happened to me?" 

Heero want to smack his lover's head from that question. How many times he has to tell him that he truly loved him before he would believe him? "Yes Duo. I L-O-V-E you. Nothing can change that" he said emphasizing the word love. 

"…I love you too…" Duo murmured against his love's chest. 

The Japanese man's heart jumped for joy at the declaration. He raised Duo's head and kissed him passionately. Too deep in happiness, he didn't realize that Duo had pulled both of them to the nearest bed, Duo's bed. He finally realized it when he fell on top Duo. 

"Heero…make love to me..." Duo murmured. Heero looked carefully at the braided man beneath him. Duo looked so beautiful. How could he think that he would ever leave him? The once stoic man leaned down and kissed Duo's lips. 

Feeling something was not right. He pulled back and looked at Duo. Duo closed his eyes tightly and he trembled a little. "Duo, its okay if you don't want to do it now." Heero tried to get up but a small trembling hand stop him. 

"P-please Heero. Don't go." He pleaded. "Make love to me...make me forget him…please?" 

Heero cursed Otto for doing this to Duo. He would have liked killing Otto himself if Otto hadn't suicide. Yes, he had taken a look at Otto's dead body when he escaped the room. A sound of whimper made him looked down again at Duo. /Damn!/ he cursed at himself now. While he was lost in his thought, Duo had taken the silence as a rejection. Making decision, Heero leaned down once more and do what he could do for his braided angel. 

** 

Weeks later… Duo opened his eyes at the sunlight and smiled softly at himself. Heero had been so gentle with him last night. He couldn't believe that love making could feel so good. 

He still remembered that night...the night he asked Heero to make love to him. The Japanese man had surprised Duo. They didn't do much except a little kiss here and there. Heero wouldn't do anything more beyond that. Duo had insisted that he would be fine but Heero still refused. They slept in each other arms that night. 

Every night Heero would take a little further and further than before, until Duo felt more comfortable with his touch. Heero had been so patient with him, always soothing him without words when the memories came back to him. Finally last night...everything paid off. He was free now. Sure the bad memories would always haunt him but he wouldn't be alone. He had someone to rely on, to protect him, and most importantly he had...someone to love him. And now Heero had proved it to him. 

Smiling, Duo lifted his hand to reach his lover who was supposed to be on his left every morning. Finding nothing, he frowned and got up to look at his side. Heero wasn't there. He looked around the room and found no traces of his lover. 

He dressed quickly and was about to exit the room in order to find his missing lover when a loud voice reached his ears. He looked at his window and saw a truck in front of the church with some people carrying boxes inside. 

Worried, he ran out from his room to the main door. Outside, he could see Heero was talking to one of the men who were carrying the boxes. Duo tugged on his lover's shirt "Heero, what's going on?" 

Heero brightened at the sight of his lover and pulled him to kiss his forehead. "Morning Duo" he greeted. "Don't worry. Some of these boxes are my things while the others for the church." He added quickly as he saw the 'look' on Duo's face. 

Duo's eyes widen from Heero's answer. "What do you mean your things? For what?" he asked in confusion. 

Duo was so cute when he confused. He looked too cute and innocent. "From today on I'll live here. I already asked for Wufei's permission." 

"But-but what about your job? Your home?" Duo asked. 

"I work through computer. If there's anything important Quatre will contact me." He replied smoothly. 

"…And your house?" Duo asked again. Actually he was so happy that Heero would live here with him. But he didn't want to be so selfish that he didn't care what would happen to Heero's previous live. 

Heero sighed. "You worry too much...I'll leave the house to Quatre and Trowa. I trust them." He smiled. "By the way, they say hello, and they apologized for not being able to meet you personally. They would have come, but they had some work to finish." 

Duo brightened at that. He was glad that they didn't forget about him. They are very valuable friends. Duo felt hungry suddenly once his worries gone. "I'm hungry, go to the kitchen when you finish here, okay?" Duo grinned. 

Heero took his lover's hand and lead him back to the church. "I'm going with you." 

Duo grinned at him and walk side by side with Heero. He hadn't felt so happy for a long time. Just as he walked to the dining room, all of his 'children' were yelling and ran to him. He just realized that this is the first time Duo walked out from his room. Well actually not the first time. But he usually avoided the crowd and always went out when the hall was empty. He just realized how much he missed the children now. 

"Duo-niichan!!" yelled a boy. 

"Duo-niichan I missed you soooo muaach!!" yelled another child. 

"Play with us!!" 

Duo felt his eyes water and kneel down to meet them. "Okay I'll play with you but let me eat first, okay? You know how scary Duo-niichan gets when he's hungry right?" The children giggled at him. "Hey what's so funny about that." 

"Duo-niichan is like a monster when he's starved." Said one of the children and soon they all started laughing again when Duo pouted. 

Heero smiled as he saw Duo joking around with the children. He was glad that Duo was back to his old self. He could tell how much Duo loved the children. Suddenly he felt a tug on his hand and he looked down. "Hee-niichan should play with us too!" one of the child exclaimed. The others yelled in agreement. 

"Hee-niichan?" Duo raised his eye brows at Heero. 

The Japanese man glared at him. "Don't ask." He stated. 

Duo chuckled and pulled his glaring lover to his side and excused themselves from the over-energized children. He looked over to see Wufei and Hilde and waved happily at them. 

** 

Wufei waved back at Duo. He felt both happy and relieved at the same time. Duo was back to his out going personality. He had to thank Heero for that. He didn't regret his decision to trust the Japanese man. He turned and walked away after he lost sight of the new love birds. 

"Wufei..." he heard Hilde's voice. 

He stopped for a second and looked back to Hilde with a small smile. "I'm okay." He said and continued to walk out the dining room. He sighed and went to the garden. It was his favorite place after all. He sat on the leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. It's true he felt happy for Duo but… 

"Wufeiiiii" he opened his eyes as someone yelled at him. 

"Me-Meiran...What are you doing here?" he asked very surprised. 

"Hilde told me everything." She replied. 

"Everything?" 

"Everything. Including Duo and his lover." She nodded. "Are you okay with this?" she caressed his back gently. 

Wufei sighed for the second time that day. /Cursed Hilde and her mouth/ he thought. "I'M OKAY. Why does everyone have to worry about me?" he asked angrily. 

"Liar." Meiran stated. "You're not okay. How could you be okay when someone you loved for years ran to another's arms?" 

"Stop it!" Wufei yelled. "It doesn't matter to me." 

Meiran hug him gently and soothed his back. "I know you Wufei…don't hide your feelings." 

Wufei finally surrendered and rested his head on Meiran's shoulder for comfort. Actually it hurt so much that Duo chose another man over him. He was glad Duo never knew about his feeling. The braided man was too innocent in his own way. In this church, only Duo was unaware of his feelings. But...when he saw Duo with Heero, they looked so happy that he couldn't do anything but step back and look from afar. He took a deep breath and looked into Meiran's eyes. "Thank you" 

"No problem." She said grinning. 

"Hey, what's with the luggage?" he asked, "I'm going to stay here again. I left here because I gave up on you. But now that Duo has a boyfriend, I couldn't a resist a chance to try again." She grinned. 

Wufei chuckled and shook his head. "You never give up, do you?" 

"Of course not! So what do you think? Want to go on a date with me? I won't stop following you until you say yes." She winked. 

Wufei felt warm inside suddenly. He couldn't help but smiled at her stubbornness. "Well I guess its worth to try." 

** 

"Why didn't they didn't save us some food?? I'm hungry!" Duo pouted. 

"Well, I guess I have no choice but to cook something myself." He sighed before he turned to the black refrigerator. 

"And there's only some breads and cheese left. Do they plan to kill me?" he groaned. He put the cheese on the bread before he cut it to four. Before he could do anything else he felt Heero's arms circling his waist. "Heero?" 

"Seeing you like this made me remember the sandwiches you gave me…" Heero said through Duo's hair. 

"You kissed my hand that day..." 

Heero grinned. "Because you looked so cute." He teased. 

"I'm not cute." Duo pouted. 

"Yes you are." He turned Duo to face him. "And sweet too" he kissed Duo's lips. Duo blushed. 

"Heero.." Heero silenced Duo with a one more kiss. 

"I love you" he whispered. 

"I love you too…" Duo replied. "Heero, don't ever leave me again, okay?" he murmured to his Japanese lover's chest. 

"Aa...I won't" 

Duo smiled. He knew life wasn't going to be easy...but with Heero by his side he could face anything. 

Owari. 

Wuuff…I can't believe that I finally finished this story ^^. Well what do you think? Bad? Good? Please tell me..


End file.
